


Shadows We Make

by Alwaysdreaming95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family is everything, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hale Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic Stiles, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romace, Slow Build, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles has a twin, Stiles isn't, True Love, Witches, derek is a good brother, possible Cora Hale and OC relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: After Defeating the Nogistune Stiles twin, Jada, ends up coming back to Beacon Hills after living in Ireland. The only problem in this family reunion is abondoment and the trouble that follows her home. She tries to deal with her past traumas and her nightmares. This is a story that follows Jada in her journey to deal with the alpha and his pack that wants her dea and her new... old life in Beacon Hills.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Main Idea-
> 
> Jada comes back from Ireland leaving her werewolf girlfriend, Clara, behind. Being home she finds proof that the alpha in Ireland was nothing but a homicidal maniac that probably wants her dead now. She tries to work around her life in Beacon Hills and her life from Ireland. All of this not counting her past and forging a clear peaceful path for her future. The problem is she's in Beacon Hills.

 

I had to leave my brother when I was younger cause I was weak and my aunt was closer to the research center. When I started to get better I met a nice druid that had helped me understand why I was sick and such. I had run off to Ireland with them promise that they would help me. I told them of my mother and her disease, FTD. I told them about my twin brother and I. Though Stiles and I are both covered in freckles we hardly look alike. I have our father’s green eyes though mine are darker almost like emeralds. That’s why my father calls me Jada instead of my given name of Cecylia. I’m not sure maybe cause when I was younger I was blind. I was blinded in an accident my mother had caused when her episodes had started. When my mother had come to she spent a lot of time trying to raise the money to help me that’s why I was at the center. Though before then I was very weak I had a lot of other issues besides being blind. Today after being in Ireland for a year. I learned that my brother and I were natural born druids, but it seemed that the accident had sped up my gifts.  
I get off the plane and look around and spot my brother standing there with a sign over his head waving it around like an idiot that he is. I sigh as I look to see a whole group of people with him. I walk over to them but quickly jump into my twin’s arms. I laugh a bit as he falls down on his butt and looks at me startled. I think of all the work I had put into training so I’d be strong. So I’d be able to deal with whatever I’d deal with anything supernatural since druids can draw them in naturally.  
“Stiles, I have missed you so much,” I tell him as I hug him as tight as I Can.  
“You can not be my twin, Jada,” he tells me as he looks me in the face.  
I laugh as I hug him more, “I’m not sure how to take that lil brother.” I know he’s looking into his eyes and wonder if my eyes had gotten green after the surgery, “It’s really me, Stiles. I’m back.”  
My brother laughs and hugs me even tighter, but I still feel a bit lonely since our dad isn’t here. Not that I’m surprised from what I’ve been told.  
“I guess he’s working… huh,” I look down at my hand's something I know my brother will pick up at how sad I really am.  
“Jada, he wanted to be here, but Scott’s dad is kind of being an asshole.”  
I laugh as I look up at who I believe to be Scott and some other people.  
“Who are you all?”  
Scott, I can tell who he is with his dark skin and black curly hair. He looks pretty much the same as he did how long ago, but now the only thing that seems to have changed is his height, a ringed tattoo on his arm, and what seems to be being an Alpha werewolf. Then there’s Isaac a new friend of Stiles. His hair is a light brown color with a nice cut and I can tell from his demeanor that he wants people’s approval… probably Scott since Isaac is only a beta. Still why he’s wearing a scarf in this weather is questionable. There’s a girl who’s kind of shyly hiding behind Scott. I can tell she’s Japanese… maybe Korean, but the most important part of her long black hair and brown eyes is the orange aura of a fox wrapped around her.  
“Hi, I’m Stiles's older twin sister… Jada. I’m sure he doesn’t talk about me much.”  
They all nod their head and Scott gives me a sad look. The last time he had seen me was before my parents sent me off feeling guilty for causing the accident I should have died in.  
As we all pile into 2 different vehicles I wait until it’s just me and Stiles and I make sure I look pissed, “Stiles, what the hell are you thinking running around with werewolves and a fucking kitsune?”  
He looks at me shocked, “How did you know?”  
“Cause I can see their aura’s you idiot. Fucking-a, you are useless. Look I’m a druid… or witch whatever you want to go with. Druid symbols help me with lil gifts to help against things like your fucking friends.”  
“What’s your problem with the supernatural? From what I can tell it helped with your eyes.”  
I shake my head as I let out a harsh breath, “Stiles, I had to have expensive surgery that took until I was fucking 12 to get done. I was blinded the day after I saw the house of my friends burn to the ground. Even now when I close my eyes I see that house burn, I can still smell the smoke, and hear the screams. Dad and I had gone there cause Cora and Alec were supposed to come out and play. Now they are dead.”  
“I’m not sure about Matt, but Cora is alive and last time I checked she’s in Mexico with Derek and their uncle Peter.”  
“Peter really…. I knew he survived, but even before the fire there was always something off about him.”  
“Did you know they were werewolves?”  
I nod my head, “Yeah, I made the mistake of talking Cora to come out during a full moon she almost ripped my head off. The funny thing is when she tried to reach for me it was, her younger brother, Alec that knocked her away from me. He was always a smart and brave kid. He was only about 2 years younger than we were, but he was still a great kid. Cora, she was amazing as well even though now… she’s probably the opposite of what she would have been if not for the fire… it’s the same for Derek.”  
“When did that happen, Cora, attacking you?”  
“I think we were7 at the time. Stiles… I know something is bothering you… what is it?”  
“It’s just there’s this guy that I like, but he’s with someone else.”  
I tilt my head to the side and smile softly at my brother, “It’s alright, Stiles. Look the only problem you have here is you’re holding everything in… like you always have. I know we grew apart after the accident, but I still love you more than anything. So tell me what else is wrong? There’s more than heartbreak here.”  
“A friend of ours she… she died. Right in front of us. The oni killed her.”  
I look at my brother shocked and worried, “You fought Oni and lived… that’s rare. You should feel lucky. Though Stiles I know there’s a whole lot more bothering you and you should talk to someone. It doesn’t have to be me, but someone.”  
“Well, you weren’t possessed like a puppet.”  
I nod my head and when I touch my brother’s hand I pull it away quickly sensing something forming. I know dad had called worried when they were doing scans scared that Stiles had the same thing that killed mom. What I just sensed I know that he has it and the only way to save him is the bite… but if he doesn’t have it now I think we have a slight issue. I might be wrong. I play with my talisman that’s meant to fight off illness and look at my brother.  
“Stiles, I want you to have this. I got it from Death before I left and I want you to have it. It’s meant to fight off any illness and since you’re running with wolves I’d like you too have this. Though is it possible that I can meet the pack?”  
“Yeah, I mean you already met most of them. Except for Derek, Peter, Chris Argent, Lydia, and Malia…. There’s not a whole lot of us.”  
I nod my head thinking too it then remembers overhearing Talia talking to her husband about Peter’s wedlock child…. Ouch… “Ahhh… Stiles, can we stop at home real quick though I want to do something first.” He nods his head and hands me his phone and I smile gently though joke, “I’m not gonna find nude pictures on here am I?”  
“Nope, even if I had any I’m sure you wouldn’t look at them. Though Jada…. Have you found someone to love?”  
I think back to Alec and what I had done to him in the name of love even though I was still a child back then, “No, and I don’t ever plan on it.”  
“What? Never plan on falling in love?”  
I nod my head and can’t help myself as I tell him, “have you ever hurt someone you care about so much you’re scared that they’ll never forgive you?” my brother nods his head and I give him a sad smile, “That is how I feel Stiles. Though instead of hurting him…. I might as well as killed him for all I know I had. I didn’t know how to control the spark… the magic that lies within me and I had hurt him when I was trying to do good. Maybe the hunters I had met a while back were right about me.”  
My brother gives me a disapproving look, but for once he keeps his mouth shut. I think of how Stiles looked while he sat in the police station when dad brought Cora and Derek in. Stiles had come over when Derek was crying and curled up next to him on that small bench and rested his head in Derek’s lap. Though Stiles didn’t fall asleep instead he started to chat away like the lil chatterbox that he is. It was funny and endearing to see Stiles's light droning voice pull Derek from the darkness that was in his mind and had buried deep into his soul. I know Stiles had helped save Derek that night even if neither of them seemed to remember it.  
As we pull up to the house I smile a little as I look at my childhood home that I haven’t been too or looked upon since the accident… since I used the last of my sight to try to save my friend’s life. We pull up and I watch the other car pull up to the house as well. Isaac helps me take my luggage inside and I smile at him but keep my head down mostly knowing why a simple smile can do to a tattered heart.  
“Jada, why did you want to stop at home?”  
“Oh, there’s something I wanted to grab from my old room to give to Derek… I never got the chance before..” cause I had officially gone blind that night and was sent off to live with our aunt.  
I make my way to my room and grab a beautifully carved wooden box with a triskele etched into the lid. I place my hand on top of it and I see a flash of something and drop the box. I end up dropping the box as I cover my ears and let out a scream. I don’t hear the footsteps running in or even my window opening, but when I open my eyes I’m facing Derek Hale’s beautiful eyes. I let out a small little laugh as I place my head on his chest.  
“Of course you’re here when that happens,” I mumble as I pull myself away and Stiles comes barging into the room.  
“What happened?” he looks at Derek with a look, “Derek, why are you here?”  
“You said your sister was coming home and Cora had heard so she had sent a small care package for her. I was gonna drop it off.”  
“Did you get the message? We were going to the loft later so she can meet the pack.”  
I nod my head as I place my hand on my forehead and sigh, “It’s alright, Stiles. Here,” I hand him the box and he looks confused, “They’re pictures of everyone. I’m sure not a whole lot survived the fire. I kept them here cause what did a blind girl have use of such things.”  
Derek nods his head and places a kiss on my forehead, “Thank you, Jada. I’ll tell Cora to hurry back up here to come see you… and I’m sure Alec would have loved these.”  
I nod my head and wipe away from tears cause I’m sure Deaton never told Derek or anyone what I had done to the youngest Hale. It was a pain that almost outgrows the pain that I had done to my own brother when our mother had died, cause while he sat with her and she was drifting away I was in my own little hospital room bandaged and broken from what our mother had done to me a while prior. Not that Stiles really remembers it’s bad enough she had attacked him once before as well.  
“Thank you, Derek. Though keep creepy Peter away from me. I know a whole lot of ways to hurt him, now,” I let a small smile slip on my face and Derek gave me a look that hinted a bit of fear and then he laughs a bit nodding his head. “Alright, people out of my old room,” I really look around and see that it really hasn’t changed since I left and I’m not sure if I’ll be here long enough to change much else. It has been about 7 since I had left and the room stills try to scream 7 years old me. A girl who loved the night sky, nature, books, and dance. I let a small sad smile grace my lips as I look at a broken violin on the bookshelf and a small tear slips from my right eye.  
We all push to the living room and everyone is staring at me.  
I look around and let a small sigh of relief when I don’t see Peter in the room. So I look at the older man with gray hair and take notice that he’s probably close to my father’s age and is a seasoned hunter with a whole lot of pain soaked into his very being much like everyone else in this entire room. Then I turn towards the red haired goddess I guess that is Lydia Martin, my brother’s childhood obsession… not that he’d ever tell dad that he thought Prince Eric or Beast were handsome. I give her a small tight smile. Then I quickly turn to the girl who is definitely Peter’s daughter, but there’s something about her that makes me want to hug her too my chest. Before I can say anything I watch Peter walk into the room and without thinking I end up sending a violent surge of magic towards him throwing him out the door. I revel in the look of shock on Peter’s face… well, everyone’s face cause they had looked to Stile’s first.  
“Oops… I’m not sorry for that Peter,” I call out to him and I hear grumbling about rude children, “Well… you did deserve it let’s call that taking away another Hale from all of us. Though you did give us Malia.” They all give me a look and I tilt my head to the side, “What did she not know her paternity?”  
“Yes,” I hear shouted at me and I shrug and sit on the older tv that’s in our living room.  
“So I pretty much know who all of you are, but I’m sure you don’t know who I am except well… I guess only Kira, Isaac, Chris, and Malia have no idea who I am.”  
They nod their heads and I smile, “Well I’m Stile’s older sister, Cecylia ‘aka Jada’. I've been away for a while cause our mother had blinded me while she was sick… well, I wasn’t completely blind until the Hale fire about a year or so later. So hate it saw that was the last thing I saw for a couple years. I was 12 when I had surgery to correct that, but I had run off to Ireland when I had met a cool druid who explained my gift to me. I came back cause my father threatens to go there to get me.”  
“You’re Stiles’ twin… You look nothing alike,” I hear Issac tell me, “I mean you’re pretty and well Stiles… isn’t that easy on the eyes.”  
I chuckle a little bit as both Stiles and Derek slap at the young man… even Scott hit him. I look at myself and think we both have brown hair though mine is darker like mom’s was…. I have green eyes a bit like dad’s…. freckles … and I guess unlike him I didn’t grow too tall I’m pretty average at 5’ 6”.  
I shrug as I look at my brother, “He’s good looking and I’m not saying that cause we came from the same gene pool.”  
“Well, she said that nicer than she does when I’d bring it up on Skype.”  
I shrug as I look at the small, but decent sized pack around me and I can see how much they’ve lost.  
I glare at the door as the doorbell goes off and my brother says, “Why is Deaton here?”  
I glare at the door even harder as the man walks into view. The older bald druid gives me a look that makes Isaac whimper a bit behind me.  
The smile he gives me makes me want to try that claw spell I had tried out in training back in Ireland, “Welcome back, Cis. Will you be continuing your training here?”  
I nod my head as I look at him, “Yes, my teacher will follow me here in a week or a bit more.”  
He nods his head before he asks a question that makes everyone freeze, “I’m surprised you never became a Darach.”  
I let out a sly smile play at the corner of my lips as I lean a bit on my knees, “Oh you wound me, Deaton. I mean you could have helped a lot more that night a long time ago, but you spell out words of balance when really you are afraid of consequences that are to be paid.”  
“Of course, did you learn that when that spell took the last bit of your sight? I’m sure you still dream of the flames, the smell, and even the sounds.”  
Within seconds Deaton is on the ground pinned below me as I hold a blade to his throat, “Say that again. At least I tried to help that night. I wanted to save my friends. I wanted to help them, but I couldn’t while you sat on the sidelines and let them burn,” at the last bit I let the blade just sink into his skin enough to draw a little bit of blood before I pull away.  
He shoots up on his feet when I stand up and go back to my place on the tv like nothing had happened and no one is on edge from my actions.  
“At least I had learned from my mistakes,” he says to me.  
I let out a slight snort as I look at him, “I had learned from mine as well, Deaton, but at least I embraced my mistakes though I still wear the scars on my face.”  
“Yes, but you hide them under that bit of glamor, don’t you?”  
“Oh yes, those,” I pull the glamor away letting the scars show; the lines that run from my mouth down my throat to criss-cross with a few forgotten on my neck under my right eye I have two small marks that almost remind me of tears streaks in some cartoons I used to watch, there’s a single strike diagonally going from my left side of my forehead to the bit past my nose, and a few scars on my forehead none of which make sense to me. There are a few scars that run through my lips and I wonder how they look if they’re sunken in or puffed out.

  

“There… The scars that I received when my mother lost control of herself and got us in an accident. It was a lil bit after she got sick. My scars aren’t that bad but I had shards in my eyes that should have killed me much less fully blinded me, but I was fine for about 2 or 3 years until I wasn’t. I don’t usually hide the scars, but I know dad blames himself so I thought if I made him think the scars are gone as well he’ll let go of that guilt. It was when my mother first started to get sick, but shortly after she tried to hurt Stiles. I don’t even remember how we got in the car, but we did. Truthfully it almost looks like I was attacked by an animal instead of glass. So happy now Deaton”  
Deaton looks shocked by my reveal and I go to put up the glamor but Derek places his hand on my shoulder, “You know you don’t have to hide your scars from anyone. I can still say that you’re beautiful, Jada.”  
I nod my head as I give him a gentle smile placing a hand over his own, “I know. I hide the ones on my face... the other ones on my body I don’t usually cause they’re covered and dad won’t see them. I can’t unveil them now… mostly cause I’m guessing dad doesn’t know of werewolves and druids. Pretty much everything that is my life. Dad doesn’t know and I’d rather him not get pulled into this world.”  
“What now?” an oddly familiar voice says.  
I look up to see Stiles and my father standing there looking shocked and confused.  
“Um…. Who wants to tell him… cause I’m going to bed jetlag and all.” I head out of the room faster than even the werewolves can catch me.

 

 


	2. We All Have Regrets

I wake up in the morning to pounding on my door and I swear I’m going to slice someone to bits for waking me up… except it’s my dad. So I slip on a rather baggy black top over my thin tank and short shorts. As I walk out of the room I get a bit of a disapproving look and I look to the ground glad that I’m not wasting magic hiding my scars. That I only started to hide after my plane landed in Beacon Hills. Photoshop comes in handy with the pics I’d send to dad and such.   
I sit at the dining room table after I happily grab a mug of strong black coffee wondering if Fi will send the rest of my crude here or should I have her keep it for I can run back there sooner than thought. I look around and notice that all eyes are on me. I shrug and sip at my coffee leaning back giving everyone a good look at my scars, without a care in the world. I look over to see Derek looking through the photos that I had kept after all these years. I had always loved photography so as soon as I could hold a camera on my own I was taking pictures. Especially at the Hales. I’d have Laura develop them since I’d take pictures during their shifts and other events. I always kept the flash off. I’ve even worked on modifying my camera so the flash doesn’t cause that weird camera glare around their eyes. I smile gently at him and I hear Stiles scuff, “Why does Derek get the gentle familiar smiles?”  
I look at Stiles and glare, “Cause Derek and Laura never forgot about me until they came back to Beacon Hills. I didn’t even know of Laura’s death until a bit ago. It’s partly why I came back to this stupid Hellmouth. The Hales will always be family… except for Peter… he can just go back to wherever he crawled out from.”  
“That hurts,” I hear Peter’s voice say from behind me.   
I lean back and bend my neck so I’m looking at him, “I don’t care, Creepy Pete. I’ve never trusted you and I never will. Sure, you have awesome ideas, most of your ideas, but most of the time they will end up benefiting you one way or another… like with Paige,” the last part I growl out and he gives me a hurt look.  
“You sure know how to add that hurtful growl. Have you been cheating on us with a different pack?”  
“Why would it matter? My teacher’s husband was aware if you must know…. Though her first one died cause of a fool like you. It was a good thing we tore out his heart before he could cause any issues. Don’t get on my list Peter cause I won’t think twice doing the same to you,” I tell him in my calmest voice not even lying to him for a single second.  
“Like you did to Alec?” he asks me in his calm, but snide why.  
I have yet another person pinned to a hard surface with a blade to their neck, “You know this blade is special, don’t you. I made it just for weres. It has a nice silver alloy plus wolfsbane and mistletoe ingrained in it so a single cut will be worse than any bullet that a hunter like Chris could shoot you with. So piss me off, mention Alec again. I dare you. Make it sound like I’m the one that killed him. I’ll make your next and final death hurt far worse than any injury you’ve ever had.”  
I step away from Peter and I look at Derek and I can see a look of worry on his face. I shake my head telling him not to worry, but the tension doesn’t leave his shoulders. I sigh as I sit back on my seat and I take notice how my father had set his coffee on the counter and is simply watching me with wide eyes.   
“What had happened to you?” he asks me with a tone that sounds like he’s dying inside.  
“I grew up. I mean my own mother tried to kill me and I was thrown to the side after witnessing my friend’s home and family burn to the ground. Do you know I still dream of the flames licking my face and the sounds of their screams haunt me, even when I’m awake. I can’t eat meat anymore cause the smell reminds me of them burning alive. Did you ever ask me? Did you ever ask me anything after that night? Was it like you’d rather forget I even existed? Am I a bane of your existence, dad?”   
I watch my father’s shoulders stiffen and I don’t need to be a werewolf too smell the despair and guilt drifting off him in waves. The sad thing is I don’t feel guilty. I mean he let me run away to Ireland the only real reason he threatened to go over to get me was cause I was arrested for a brawl… no charges were pressed cause the werewolf healed. Still, he wasn’t going to have a delinquent like me in his family.   
“Cici,” he starts and I shoot him a look.  
“Don’t. Look here Noah you’ve kept minimum contact with me for what the last 7-8 years of my life so what makes the difference that I’m home. I’ll look for a job and get out of your hair as soon as I can.”  
I already have a nice paying job writing reviews on new books and movies which is a... well a paying job, but it’s under a pseudonym. I never really had bought much besides a tablet that’s filled with books I had bought that I’d much rather have a hard copy of. Along with some movies and music. Knowing that I’d be coming home and I’d rather not ship all of that here with me. I could probably find a cheap enough place to live and work a side job as I do my reviews on the side. Though seeing the look on my father’s face and the swelling spot on my cheek gives me a different idea. I look at Stiles shocked that the lil fucker had hit me. In all the years I’d pick fights he’d never get physical using mom’s words that you don’t use violence no matter who the person is.   
I grab Stiles shirt, “Did you seriously hit me?”  
“Yes, I did. Do you know how dad was after all of that shit had gone down? Sending you too Aunt Marian’s place made it even worse. He felt like a failure cause he couldn’t help his daughter. He blamed himself for the accident.”  
“Good,” I shout letting my tears fall, “He abandoned me, Stiles. You realized that a long time ago didn’t you. Which is why you stopped sending me letters and emails so much. So fuck you. My family abandoned me the day mom crashed that car on purpose. So go to hell.” I smack him away and go to leave, “If you follow me I’ll slice you to bits,” I don’t address anyone, in particular, leaving the threat of everyone.

I’m sitting on the far part of the preserve hoping that I’d find my way out. I hear a crunching of leaves and I draw my blades until I see a familiar aura of my old friend.   
I look at a fully shifted werewolf who looks disapproving at me, “Shut up. Though whatever you have to say go ahead.”  
The boy shifts into the half… more common werewolf form and sits next to me, “It’s been a long while, hasn’t it?”  
I look at him with tears in my eyes, “That it has. I’m sorry. I did this too you. Are you doing alright?”  
He nods his head as he looks at me and I take in his black hair and golden beta eyes, “Yeah, Deaton has been taking care of me. He’s trying to find a way to fix me, but he can’t seem to find one… or so he says. Jada, you have no reason to feel any guilt about this.”  
I smile as I take his clawed hand on my own, “I did this, though. I forced this shift with my magic. All I remember is the burns and the worry cause you weren’t healing at all. When I felt your arm before I left I was so worried. I thought you were dead. I thought you were going to be well worse than this.”  
He touches my face tracing my scars with a gentle love that only one other person has done in my life, “I thought I was going too after you left. I wanted to find you so much, but Deaton refused to let me.”  
I kiss his palm looking at the 15-year-old in front of me, “Still you’ve grown so much, Alec. I’ll fix this, though. No matter what I’ll fix this.”  
He smiles at me as he moves so he can lay his head on my shoulder, “I know you will. You alway shave kept your promises…. Like you did to my mom. I just wish more could have gotten out.”  
I nod my head wondering where that magic to pull him out had come from and wishing it was like my magic now… maybe more Hale's would be running around Beacon Hills like in the olden days.   
“Jada, you were too hard on your dad. Trust me, I’ve been watching them since you left and it wasn’t pretty. Your brother blames himself for his mother’s death still cause Noah wasn’t there and you were in a hospital bed wrapped in bandages once again. Though that time it was cause of me. I’m glad that bite didn’t take.”  
I nod my head as I pat him on the head, “I am as well, but at the same time I’m a lil sad it didn’t maybe then I’d know how to heal you.”  
“Jada, go back home and apologize. I don’t care on the how but do so. Stiles and your father have missed you so much. Plus…. Derek needs you.”  
“Derek… he has my brother.”  
“They don’t know that,” I laugh as I push him away playfully.   
“I know. I just wish they did…. Cause what’s to come is going to leave a lot more of us broken and hurt.”  
“Those visions… feelings you get still scare me.”  
“Me too,” I tell him as I look at my hands tracing a small scar on my hand, “Though now I can tell you more of what they are about unlike that feeling I had the week before the fire.”  
Alec nods his head, “I remember you woke up the exact time the fire would happen that Saturday screaming in pain yelling for everyone to leave the house.” he stops talking then looks at me, “They’re almost here. I should go. I’ll talk to you later.”

With that Alec is gone and soon Stiles and Derek are in hearing distance. Deaton must have given Alec something to cover up his trail. Cause they don’t show any signs of sensing him. Derek sits down, a bit of distance between us, and my brother kneels on the ground and wraps his arms around my waist resting his head on my lap.   
“I’m sorry, Jada. I was so scared and the pain of what had happened just hurt so much that I couldn’t stand it. The memory of seeing you in the hospital as they told dad what had happened that night with mom and the night they had to bring you in again cause you could no longer see. You kept screaming for Cora, for Alec… the only people that were able to calm you were Laura and Derek. No matter what I and dad did it didn’t matter. Laura had stayed in the hospital for a while before they had left to keep an eye on you. I think she spent most of that time curled up on that hospital bed with you. While Derek… he was off hiding I guess. I don’t remember him being there all that much.” I nod my head remembering Derek showing up late at night to read me a story, before I can say anything Stiles continues with a sad look in his eyes, “I had written a letter to you about once a week… though after we turned 14 I didn’t really send those ones. I only sent the generic ones. The more personal ones I kept to myself. I kept writing them after I had stopped sending anything your way.”  
I can’t help it as a small laugh escapes me and I wrap my brother in my arms, “I did the same thing when the personal letters stopped. I have a folder of unsent emails in my mailbox ready to send, but I never did. I was always scared that you’d ignore them or ignore the personal bits.”  
I feel him shake his head in my lap, “I’d never. You are my other half, Jada. We are stuck together no matter what. We’re twins isn’t that what they say about us.”  
I chuckle as I sit up more running my hand through his hair, “It is, isn’t it,”I let out a soft almost nonexistent laugh, “Though they say that about family in general… even when they are gone. Maybe that’s why I miss the Hales. I almost grew up there from when Cora and I became friends when we were 4 or 5 to the… fire. Alec would always follow us, though. You know the first time I found out about werewolves I was 7 and Cora tried to attack me and Alec shoved me out of the way. I think he took a chunk from her arm too. It was adorable. He was always very protective of me even for a younger brother.” I almost wince at that and I’m sure Alec would to if he heard me.   
They nod their heads not knowing what I’m hinting at all with my facial expressions. I shrug not thinking of that and simply think that I’m lucky to have these 2 in my life and that they’d be lucky to have each other.


	3. I’ll Stay with Derek

Pretending that Derek isn’t there I ask, “So Stiles this guy you like… what is he like?”  
I watch his eyes look towards Derek and I nod in my head glad I was taught to at least try to control my emotions and heart rate.   
He gives me a dirty look as he shrugs, “He’s an amazing person, but I’m sure he thinks I’m a bane of his existence more than you do.”  
I give him a look and Derek seems to sigh, “Who told you that? You can be annoying, but you're an interesting unique with a lil bit of a headache. None of us in the pack would change you for who you are. Even your sister… I just think everyone needs to talk whatever out.”  
“Wow, he spoke that much,” Stiles says to me looking shocked.  
I chuckle as I look at him, “Trust him he used to talk a lot more back in the day though most of it was shit. Which is why don’t play sports or any kind of games with him especially basketball against him his trash talk makes you want to beat his head in.”  
“How would you know playing ball against him is like?”  
“Cause even at a young age I could take some nice sports against a bunny with sharp teeth any day.”  
The look on Derek’s face as his face lightens and he gives me a playful glare, “Oh shush you. It wasn’t like you didn’t have bunny teeth.”  
“That may be true, but at least I grew out of mine, bun bun,” I tell him as I lean over as I poke at his cheek.   
The smile he gives me is all much like he used too back in the day, but in the corner of my eye, I see something almost akin to jealousy in my brother’s.   
Derek looks at me as he asks, “So have you ever even dated? I know you had promised my brother you’d marry him when you got older, but I guess that can never happen now.”  
‘How wrong you are?’ I think to myself as I give him a small sad smile, “No, The fear of losing more people close to me made it so I was always afraid to give dating a try.”  
He nods his head, “It is hard to actually let yourself close to new people when you’ve lost so many people.”  
I shrug my shoulders as I give him a look as I point to my brother with my eyes, “I’m not sure gaining a crush or something isn’t hard it’s trying to create something from that. The bond that forms as 2 people fall in love.”  
Derek gives me a hard look that says don’t-tell-him. I give him a curt nod in reply.  
“Stiles…. I don’t think I can stay with dad. I love him, but he needs to understand the level of pain I felt thinking that my own fathers had abandoned me before I had run off to Ireland. It wasn’t like I made it very hard to find me. I made sure that auntie knew where I was and he had my information so he could get ahold of me. I’m going to try to repair the bridge that we both helped in burning, but it won’t be an instant fix we both know that. I’ll find somewhere else to stay for a while… I’ll talk to … dad about it before I head off to school or whatever, but technically I already have my diploma. Though I can talk to the college and see if I can simply take courses there.”  
“How do you already have your diploma?”  
“My teacher… the druid from Ireland her husband was auntie’s neighbor. I had refused to go to regular school cause I was blind and then I used my scars as a reason not to go after that. I used school work too keep me busy… kinda like you I read about anything and everything that I could get my hands on. Though mine wasn’t more so cause of ADHD, but cause of my need to try to better myself. No matter what I read I figured there would be use for it one day or another. Either if it’s for distraction or if I ever needed to perform surgery.”  
My brother smiles as he hugs me. I smile as I rub his back, “Always so emotional. I’m glad things never change with you, Stiles. Though I think I should get back home and look for a place to stay.”  
Der decides to speak up, “Well, I still have an extra room in the loft if you want to use it. Also that way you can still stay in some kind of loop. Just for you to know I do have random pack members walking in at odd hours all the time.”  
“That… Sounds like an amazing idea cause then it won’t completely seem like I’m hiding from dad… and Stiles,” I jump over Stiles a bit too give Derek a hug, “That sounds awesome. How can I repay you? Oh I know I can set you up on a date with 2 different options,” before he answers I lift up a hand to silence him, “Before you say no or yes I’ll show you their photos. I just don’t have them on me so it’ll wait until we get back.”  
Stiles gives me a look and I give him one right back ‘bring it’ it says. I know I’m really pushing it, but I need them to realize their feelings and what they are to each other. This is gonna take a whole lot of work.

We barely pull into the driveway of my father’s home and the car is surrounded by the pack. They pull Stiles to them and I know it’s cause he’s basically the pack mother and he smells of sadness. I smile Slightly happy that my brother has enough people that care about him. People that will take care of him and he can do the same.   
They look at him with harsh looks and I ignore them. Though I can’t help the way they back up when Derek shoots them a dirty look even though he’s no longer an alpha.  
Derek speaks up as he pulls me into a small hug, “Alright, I know Jada didn’t give a good impression, but with the way Stiles and the Sheriff had basically abandoned her it’s reasonable. She’ll be staying with me until their family relationship is repaired. I don’t want any of you treating her any differently than the rest of the pack. Right, Scott?”  
Scott looks over as he nods his head, “Yeah, that is right. We shouldn’t do so. I want all of you to follow Derek on this one.”  
They give Stiles a look and he nods his head, “I want you guys to be nice to her, alright. There’s no room for argument. Plus I’d rather not have my sister in jail for maiming any of you.”  
Isaac looks at me as he asks, “You guys wouldn't let her, though…. Right?”  
Stiles shrugs, “I’m pretty sure if my sister wants to do something she’ll find a way to do so even with Derek and me in her way.”  
I smile as I look at my brother, “You still know me all too well. Look I guess I didn’t make a good impression, but I know all of you that forgiving those that hurt is always a hard thing to do. I guess all this time I still held a lot of resentment from being sent away after the fire to an aunt I hardly knew. I’ll be staying with Derek until my family and I work all this out.”  
They seem to fight with themselves before they nod their heads in understanding all at the same time.   
“Alright, we’ll give her another chance for you, Stiles. She’s your sister,” Scott tells him as he looks over at me.   
I sigh as I look at him knowing that he used to have a huge crush on me when we were kids. I used to tease him about it all the time…. Maybe I will later.  
Derek’s phone rings, “Hey, Cora. Yeah, she’s right next to me.”  
“Hey, Cor,” I tell my old friend over the phone.   
“OMG, you are back. I can’t believe it. I’m on my way to come see you.”  
I smile gently as I nod my head, “I can’t wait… Though I’m going to be under house arrest in a way for a while so it’d take a while for me to get down there to see you.”  
“What house arrest? What did you do this time?” she accuses me, but I can hear her holding back her laugh.  
I laugh gently knowing that her face is the same as it always has been at times like this, “I kind of blew up on dad and Stiles.”  
Cora huffs knowing that the pack can hear her, “Well they deserve it. I mean seriously they did kind of ignore you for a couple years. Not counting on how your dad reacted when your mom crashed that car. That wasn’t very pretty. I remember the hospital never thought I’d get through that without shifting. Seeing you there was probably my second worst day of my life.”  
I sigh remembering her crawling into the bed with Alec. They had wrapped themselves carefully around me and took away any pain that I had been going through even with the morphine being pumped into my system. They were a lil goofy for a short while cause of how the morphine was affecting me so it was affecting them that kind of way. It was kind of funny when Talia had come to pick them up we were all giggling being a mess on that crap.   
“I know. I’ll be staying with Derek so whenever you come in you’ll be able to find me rather easily.”  
“That’s good. I can’t wait to see you. Tell that to the rest of them though I like you a whole lot more.”  
I chuckle as I nod my head and say wrap it up with our goodbyes for the night.   
I hand Derek back his phone and head back into the house to grab my things. I can sense so much that has gone on in this small pack. The pain that they’ve had to go through is a bit harsh. I close off my mind from their auras since it’s a bit too much for me anyways. It’s hurting my head and heart to see all this…. Plus it’s not all that fair for them being able to see their life story, but them knowing almost nothing about me.  
“So again guys this is my sister, Jada. Jada, this is the pack. I want everyone to play nice.”  
I chuckle as I nod my head and think that I just want to cleanse all of their souls and help them. I grab my things and sigh in relief when I finally notice that the cruiser is gone.   
“Stiles, what’s dad’s number? I think I should tell him what’s the plan then I don’t know dinner or something.”  
“Dad works a double. He only stopped by during his break so he could check to see what you’d want to do with your old room. Give me your phone I’ll enter it.”  
I smile as I hand my brother my phone without thinking of it, “Here. I’m going to grab my bags.”  
I come back into the room and my brother is staring at my phone.   
“What?”  
“I did not need to see any of the photos you have. Plus change your background…. It made me a lil bit curious.”  
Ohh… shit… “Sorry, I’ll umm… take my phone back. I guess I forgot about the ex …. Ex-girlfriend…” I tell them as I look at my phone. The background is a pretty normal looking one of the 2 of us kissing sweetly and innocently. I smile gently as I look at the photo, “We started dating after I was in Ireland for about a month. I met her when I was walking around the college. She didn’t know about any of what was going on until we were dating for a month or so she got bitten by a rogue alpha. Before that, she thought I was cheating on her with my teacher… and/or her husband. When she found out what was happening with her she was grateful. She wanted to come here with me, but I told her not too.”  
“What happened to not falling in love again?”  
“She was in love with me and she was always following me around that first month. After a while she stopped and I missed her. So I thought what the hell I’d give it a shot. We dated the rest of the time I was there.”  
“Do you miss her?” Stiles asks me.   
I shrug a bit, “I do, but at the time I…” I sit down on the couch in front of my brother, “I feel more lonely and guilty. When I was younger spending time with Alec and Cora. I had promised Alec that we’d always be together. I never really knew what he meant by that until a letter Laura sent after I first got a hold of her and Derek. Alec had a crush on me and wanted me to be his mate or something. I don’t really remember, but I care for Clara a whole lot. Hell, I might even be in love with her.”  
“Clara… really isn’t that name from Doctor Who?” Isaac asks me.  
I end up laughing at that comment as I nod my head, “Yeah, but my girl is… was far better looking isn’t she.”  
Isaac looks at the cute photo of Clara and me on our first date one of the few normal family okay photos to show, aka looks like friends hanging out together. He looks at the picture and nods his head, “She’s pretty and looks like she’s nice.”  
I nod my head as I look at the photo, “She is really nice and always put others in front of herself especially after she became a wolf. We’d always get in fights about that all the time.”  
Derek nods his head, “Probably cause it’s too much for yourself that you can’t stand people.”  
I look at Derek as I nod my head then point to the bags and he nods his head. “Are you sure your dad will be okay with this?”  
“I already told you, Derek, until we can gain some kind of ground… calm between us then it’d be best if I didn’t stay here. Plus the pack can keep him up to date on me. It’s not like I’m interested in Derek right now he’s not really my type.”  
Stiles points to my phone, “We know.”  
I chuckle as I give them a slight smile, “Yeah, well the things she could do.”  
That shuts them up and I happily go out oo Derek’s Camaro and I run my hand down the side of the car.   
“Too bad you don’t have any of your dad’s classics. Those would be fun to drive around. That reminds me I should look for a car or something I probably have more than enough money for that.”  
Derek nods his head with a sad look in his eyes.


	4. 1st Week

I’ve probably been to Beacon Hills for a week and I’ve seen my dad a few times. We had lunch at the station the day after I got back and moved in with Derek taking up his extra room. It was an odd meal, to say the least. Dad and I had a small standoff cause like we thought he was worried me staying in an older man’s apartment. Though after telling him all about the pack will be coming in and out… It ends up with Stiles swiping my phone and showing him my background that I had yet to change.   
“Really,” he mumbled and the last part I barely picked up if not for the marks I was given on my arms, “another one of my kids is gay… oh well.”  
I had almost laughed, but instead, I keep a straight face as I ask, “She’s pretty right?”  
“She’s beautiful. What’s her name?”  
“Clara Tyler, I met her in Ireland. We dated most of my time over there.”  
Dad had nodded his head understanding, “Why didn’t she come with you for a bit?”  
“She has her reasons, dad..”

“Jada,” I hear someone shout and pound on my bedroom door, pulling away from my journal that I’ve been typing up since I got my sight back, I sigh as I log out of it glad I had put a password on everything.   
I open the door to see Derek standing there looking awkward as a woman in her mid to late 30’s stands there. I smile as I quickly jump into her arms smiling. She pulls me into a warm hug as she strokes my hair.   
I look around and notice, “Where’s James?”  
“He… stayed with his pack. He didn’t want to get in the way of your pack… plus he kind of has to keep an eye on Clara.”  
“What? What do you mean… keep an eye on Clara?”  
“She’s a lil upset with you leaving. She wanted to follow you, but James ordered her otherwise.”  
“Order her… James isn’t an alpha,” I tell her completely confused.   
“Actually there was talk about the transfer of powers to him before you left. They just didn’t want to tell you since your weren’t officially pack.”  
I let off a quick laugh, “Yeah, I see that everything I did to help your husband’s pack was really for nothing.”  
She holds onto me and I can see my forearms over her shoulder so I pull up my right sleeve up a lit and prick my finger so I can get a drop of blood on a set of runes that are to be activated like that. I watch as Fi goes flying across the room and is held against the wall. I roll up my other sleeve, ones that I made so with training I could just use them with a single thought. I know I got the runes in an obvious place, but they are a lot more of an easy access than about any other place.   
“Cis, you need to calm down,” I hear Fi’s voice.  
“Fuck you, Fianna. I spent all that time learning and building myself up because of you then you basically say I’m not equivalent of family. You’re the reason I got my transplant. You’re the reason I didn’t just give up. You saved my life. You made sure I wouldn’t kill myself like I wanted too. So tell me why?”  
I see tears in her eyes as she looks at me, “You are family. It’s just… You scare the wolves over there. They are unsettled by something. They say there’s something wrong with you. Though from how these wolves act I think it’s cause of your power or maybe it’s the fact you and your twin are sparks. That’s rather rare. Some sparks can do small things… while others they can be rather powerful. You and your brother have some form of a connection like some packs have. You have a power that isn’t natural to regular sparks. There’s something that you didn’t tell us.”  
I nod my head as I swipe my hand to the side and Fi is released from the wall. She rubs her arms a bit before going to hug me. I lift my head when I take notice of someone else in the room. I look up to see my brother standing at the door of Derek’s loft with tears in his eyes. Stiles is staring at me like I’m somebody he doesn’t know… which he doesn’t. He hasn’t known me since we were barely in elementary.   
“You tried to kill yourself?”  
I look at him as I slowly nod my head, “Yeah, I was both 13 and 14 it was the anniversary of the car crash. I kept thinking I’d be better off dead. Fi… didn’t know of them when I was blind cause I barely kept track of the dates. When I could see then everything changed. I had to count days to realize that I was alive and mom… plus the Hales were dead. It wasn’t until after the 14 one that Fi got a hold of Laura for me and had us start exchanging letters. She also made sure she knew all the anniversaries she was with me even after I started to get over my depression.”  
Stiles slips down to the ground and I quickly move to his side to pull him into my arms. I wrap him in my arms pulling him towards me so I can hold him tightly to my chest. I then set my head onto his as he sobs into my chest. I know he feels even more guilty I was just so mad at Fi that I ignored Derek and I didn’t notice my brother walk into the room… or else I would have kept my mouth shut.   
“It’s alright, Stiles,” I tell my brother in an apathetic tone as if I don’t care about that part of my past.  
He shakes his head, “No, it’s not. Maybe if I had tried to be there for you more often than you would have been fine.”  
“I am fine. Plus it takes a lot to kill me nowadays since I found out the power of runes,” I put my arms in his sight.  
“These are really cool,” he says as he traces them.  
“Thank you. Fi tattooed them for me. I came up with an idea of magical tattoos and using them. I mean I have some on my back and legs. They all have purposes.”  
“Fi,” Stiles points at my teacher as I nod my head he says to her, “Thank you for looking after my sister.”  
Fi smiles at him, “It was nothing. She reminds me of my own sister.”  
I nod my head and take a deep breath wondering when Clara will get away from the pack making it back to my side. I’m not sure I love her or Matt the same way, but I’ve been with Clara romantically for lil over a year I can’t help the way I feel for her.   
I play with my sleeves as Stiles looks at my runes, “How do these work?”  
I smile glad that my brother decided that he wanted to change the subject like this, “Well most of them are always active I just learn to control it while the rest I use a drop of blood to activate. They’re mostly protection runes and some healing runes. Anyone can use them even wolves though it’d be pointless in a way. Most of the ones that are constant are the ones wolves already have. Though Stiles if you like I give you some.”  
The look on his face causes me to laugh a lil bit, “Nevermind Stiles. I forgot how much you hate needles. I could do it while you’re asleep with magic. Just simple healing and protection ones.”  
I can see Derek’s eyes light up with a lil bit of hope and care knowing that Stiles would be a lil bit safer. I give Stiles a look as I add, “it’s either you agree or I do it anyways cause you won’t know until you’d wake up.”   
Stiles gives me a look, “Fine by me. Either way, it’ll happen so go ahead. I know it’s your way you’d try to keep me safer. Though how do we go about it?”  
“Well, I can use magic to copy some of my runes over to you. We’ll set up a pattern that you like and go from there. It’s easier if it’s on your wrists or forearms. I think with the few runes I have in mind it’d be easier to put a lil below the wrist where even a bit larger cuffs won’t hide them. Most supernatural people don’t know of these unless someone in their pack has some. It’s not very common so far Fi is the only other person who has had this idea.”  
“Only cause you helped me figure out how they would work. I had the idea for a bit, but I could never figure out how they would work very well. Stiles, you are lucky to have a sister like, Jada.”  
Stiles gives her a look that only screams out, ‘I know.’ I smile as I wrap my arms around my brother and lean my forehead against his quietly pushing my mind into his so I can tell him that he has no reason to fear rejection or love…. Also if Derek does give him a problem I’ll just have to kill the werewolf or something. I give Derek about the same words except I just said I’d hit my brother for him. They both give me a look and I smile gently at them.   
“Fi, I need to talk to you about something… We need to talk to the asshole, Deaton, to do so.”  
Fi sighs as she nods her head and motions for us to leave and I give her a small gentle smile. As we exit the loft I wave my hand and it closes it off from the outside world besides sound.   
Almost like Stiles knew what I did I hear him shout, “What the hell did you do, Jada?”  
“Truthfully, you two need to talk about where you stand with each other. I’ll come check with you later to be sure it’s all good. I’ll tell the pack to stay away from her until tonight.”  
Fi smirks at me, “So giving them a forceful shove, huh. How did you know it was Derek that he had the thing for?”  
“Besides how he had said his name in the car? I keep a close tab on my family and those I left behind. Which is why I’m asking you before I do a stupid spell; where is Clara?”  
Fi sighs, “I didn’t want to worry you, but Clara has gone missing. She had left a meeting the night before I left and when I went to her place it looked ransacked. I’m worried cause Clara was talking to me before about something, but I kept pushing it off. What if that thing is what got her killed? You always said you were good at computers… How good?”  
“I can access her computer from here anyways it made it easier for us to keep track of each other. Also, it’s an easy way for us to share photos. We encrypted our computers and put a few passwords on that only the 2 of us know. Let’s see what she was going to tell you?”  
“Well I kind of brought the computer with me,” Fi tells me as she hands over a small computer bag.  
“Thanks,” I tell her as I carefully take the bag from her like it was something fragile and priceless.  
“You took her computer…. What if she just left for a while?”  
“Then I’ll apologize and we’ll use it as an excuse to have her come here.”  
I hug Fi as I walk from her to my newly bought car wondering exactly where I can go. I don’t really know anyone here and I don’t really have anywhere to go.


	5. Seeing Chris Argent

I look at my phone looking at everyone’s numbers and realize that I know Chris Argent. We had met when we I had first started training with Fi. I was still blind at the time. I thought that his voice sounded a bit familiar. Then I had met him during a training session back in France when I was there with Clara. When we met with them they were having a talk with Chris and his daughter. Clara had given me a look that only said to behave. I thought it was funny. Maybe he didn’t recognize me, but I have some questions to ask him. 

I pull up to the apartment housing that Argent is living in. I sigh as I pull up remembering to pull out my phone and dial his number. 

“Who is this?” I hear Chris ask me. 

I sigh as I answer, “Hi, Chris this is Stiles sister, Jada. I believe we had met before I had come back to Beacon Hills and I have some questions that I need to ask you.”

“Sure, I’ll come down and let you in.”

I sigh once again, “Thank you., Chris.”

 

When I see Chris open the door and wave me in. I jump out of the car and wave back. I race from the car to the building. 

As I enter the door and he looks at me, “What do you need to ask me?”

I wait until we are entering his apartment, “I need to ask you about the wolf pack that I stayed with in Ireland.”

“Why?” he asks surprised.

“I think they’re up to no good… at least their leader isn’t. I mean I love his wife and my I don’t know what to call Clara…. But James I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could push him much less the length of my smallest toe.”

“That much, but your friend is in his pack?”

“Clara was more so forced into it. It was going to be she taught me or letting her become an omega. I knew his wife before then she was my teacher since I moved into my aunts after I had lost my sight. That’s where I first met you. It was before I had the surgery to get my eyes fixed, though.”

“Wait, you’re the little girl that had knocked Allison over all that time ago. You moved like you could see while running through that store yet when you ran into her you couldn't see a thing. I thought you were a werewolf or something, but when I tested you nothing came up.”

I shake my head, “No, my magic…. At a very early age, it has helped me. I know most people only have such power after training and awakening such a thing. My power awakened truly was the day that my mother had tried to kill the 2 of us… When she had crashed the car into a large tree… all cause she claimed that it would help awaken something for the future. Something that would make it so we could be safe. I thought she was crazy until I think something else had awakened not that long ago. I was doing a spell and I swore I saw something that makes me believe that maybe my mother was a seer or something… the only thing is that mom really did have FTD she couldn’t tell the difference between the spots on timelines sometimes. She’d do crazy things thinking it’d stop it from happening. Look, Chris, I need to know what you know of the alpha James Sullivan of Ireland?”

He winces at hearing his name as he looks at me, “Why? Last time I checked that shouldn’t be the guy you're looking for. He has no pack or wife. Do you know what the alpha you're asking me about looks like?”

I nod my head as I flip through my phone until I come upon a picture of Fi and James that’s the oldest, “Here.”

When he looks at the picture he mutters, “Shit,” he looks at me, “If this is really James Sullivan the 3rd we might have an issue. The Sullivan pack hasn’t always been known to be playing nice with about anyone. Though after saying he wasn’t his father time and time again he was believed. Though you just seem to disprove of him. Do you have any proof?”

I shrug, “I might have some, but I need to borrow your internet.”

He motions for me to sit down and I happily set my bag down on the table as I sit right down. I pull the laptop from the bag and check it for any attachments. 

“What are you doing”

“I don’t trust James and I’m a bit weary of Fi at the moment. I have to make sure that there’s nothing attached that when I log in there’s nothing for them to transmit or infect the data.”

I start the long process of the login remembering all of Clara’s passwords that all related to me. As I log in I start all searches through her files as I open them all up looking through them. I finally stop at a small folder that was simply marked with an x. 

I go to open it to find that it’s password protected, “This has gotta be it.”

I started to think of what Clara would use for this passwords, but I can’t think of anything. I sit there and stare trying to think of something and all that comes to my mind was what she said before I left. 

 

“Cici, please remember no matter what I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Most of what I’ve done has been for you… because I love you more than my life itself.”

 

I didn’t even have time, before I had to run through the gate and airport to make my plane, to ask her what she had meant. So I type in slowly, ‘I’m sorry.’ I hold my breath hoping that I'm wrong, but I’m not. The folder pops open and I gasp as I see pictures of the pack that I had just left doing things that hunters would kill them for… why does Clara have these? A video….

I click on it to see the beautiful green eyes, dark wavy hair, and a sad smile that all belong to my one and only. I sit there staring until I realize she’s talking. I restart to the video after plugging in headphones not knowing where Chris had gone off too. 

“Cici, I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted to tell you what James has been doing, but he’s the alpha I can’t disobey him. Though with you going home I think I’ll go with you and ask your friend Laura and Derek to take me in. I can’t keep living like this. There are pictures, videos, and documents that will prove what James and the others have been up to. Fi, she doesn’t know. This is all done behind both of your backs. I didn’t know until a bit ago when I had gone early to a full moon pack meeting to see them ripe that missing hunter to pieces. They told me that if I didn’t join them in their activities they said that they would tell hunters that I was the one that killed that boy. I couldn’t let that happen. Why do you think I was so happy when you told me that you were going back to Cali? Hopefully, I’ll see you soon… If you don’t hear from me after a month just presume I’m dead and send the files to all the hunters and packs that you know. Don’t deny it either. You know far too many hunters that the pack or even Fi don’t know about. I know you have all their information for whatever kind of findings anywhere,” I brush away some tears as I take notice that she’s wearing my favorite outfit of hers and what this video really is, “I know you probably blame yourself for all of this, but truth be told I’d be in far worse if not for you. I fell in love with you at first sight and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I know of the Hale and you thought you both were truly too young for anything too really happen.. Plus being away from each other for so long. Though Cici, be careful I can sense something coming towards you and your brother.The two of you will need each other in coming days. Cici, please remember that you are the bright star that shines the light into my dark world and I’ll always love you from pulling me from the dark place I was in before we met. I love you more than life itself and I’ll love you forever and a day. Though most of all I’m sorry I had kept all of this a secret from you. I’ll always be looking out for my true love, the woman I’ve always dreamed of since I first remember my dreams. The woman who had given me a life.”

I brush away my tears as I stop that video as I bite my lip as hard as I can to stop the scream that’s bubbling up in my throat. 

“Chris, if I ask you to see what hunters are in the UK right now how long would that take?”

“I’m not sure maybe a week or month? Why?”

“Cause I’m debating if I want to go back there to rip James to pieces with my own bare hands.”

Chris looks pensive as he looks at me, “He’d probably rip you to pieces.”

I shake my head as I brush more tears away looking at Chris knowing of the fierce look that’s embedded deep in my eyes, “No, he wouldn’t. Cause the second I lay my eyes on him again he’ll be wishing that he was never born. He’ll be begging for mercy when I’m done with him and he won’t receive it.”

“Why?”

“Cause of the things he made my girlfriend do… not counting when she had gone too talk to his wife she goes missing. James is as good as dead and if he had harmed her he’s even more doomed.”

I start typing looking for flights that would be there when Chris covers my hands with his own. He slowly pulls me into his arms as he strokes my hair, “It’s gonna be alright. You might not need to worry about it if James knows you have the computer he might just come for you himself and when he does we’ll be here to help you as we can. Though I have to ask where’s the proof of his actions.”

I push the computer over to Chris where the file is still open and neatly organized. Pictures, documents, newspaper articles, and worst of all videos. 

“How did she get all of this?”

“When I first joined that pack for Fi and Clara I told them I’d set up security cameras and such for them in all our favorite places. The recordings would be kept for a month than the computer would record over it. I think Clara had taken videos any second she could get into that system… which this should still be hooked up to. Thank god they all were idiots of all things technology compared to us.” I look at the first folder for the first day they pulled her into this entire mess. I look at Chris, “If we watch this and it proves she was forced into this, will you help me save her from all they had done?”

He looks at me as he nods his head, “Yeah, of course. You had helped save my family on 2 occasions if anything I owe you their lives… if they were still with me. Though I have to ask you, would Clara ever harm anyone on purpose?”

“No, Clara is a vegetarian. Way before I met her. Her parents owned a large farm property and she was always too attached to the animals to think of eating meat.”

He nods his head as he motions for me to click play. I take out the headphones as we both sit in our own little chairs _ to see about all the Sullivan pack besides, Fi, Clara, and I walk in pushing a kid that if I recall was from a hunting family. He was going to our college to be a doctor and it was all he could about pay for.  _

_ “So tell me, kid, why are you in our territory?” James shouts at the poor scared human in the room with about 15 or so werewolves.  _

_ “I told you I’m going to school here. I have nothing to do with the supernatural world. I just want to be a doctor and get away from that world more than anything.” _

_ “Even if that’s true kid your parents killed my parents and last pack.” _

_ The boy did something stupid and snorted, “Yeah, well they were killing people… innocent people, they got what was coming to them.” _

_ James grabs him by the throat as he growls out as he shifts into his beta form, “Yeah, well I’m sure so do you.” I watch as James shouts to the werewolves, “It’s time to get a bit of payback for our fallen brothers and sisters.”  _

_ It sounds like there’s some howling for agreements and they quickly descend on the boy, but his death wasn’t a quick one. It’s long and painful to just watch. Though they stop as James says, “I know you're here Clara come on in.” _

_ I watch Clara slowly inch her way into the room looking purely disgusted and scared, “Yes, Alpha James.” _

_ I watch the cruel smile appear on the alpha’s lips, “You should finish him off. You’ve been with us long enough to enter the fold.” _

_ “I can’t and I won’t kill this human.” _

_ “Why cause you couldn’t take a life? Couldn't you harm another living being? Or is it cause of that girlfriend of yours? Cause I’d hate to have something happen to her.” _

_ Clara looks up defiant, “You wouldn’t even be able to touch her. She’d knock you on your ass in seconds.” _

_ At that James grabs Clara by her throat as he growls out and I know he’s using his alpha voice on her, “Say that again, you lil bitch. Now put that boy out of his misery and you will not tell Fi or Cici about this or else we’ll tell everyone you did all of this on your own. Maybe even make you kill you special Cici and Fi.” _

_ As Clara starts shaking James forces her to shift taking her clawed hand in his own he uses her hand too ripe the hunter’s heart out. I watch as Clara fall to the ground in shaking sobs.  _

_ “We now welcome our new sister to our pack and may we all keep those nonsupers out. Remember, ‘Familia Ante Omnia,’ and ‘In Omnia paratus.’” _

 

Chris pauses the video, “What the hell does he mean ‘Family over everything,’ and ‘Be ready for anything.’?”

I sigh as I look at Chris, “To him all supernaturals no matter what species is family, but humans are nothing but sheep… or with seeing this pigs ready for a slaughter. For being ready for anything part I guess he’s getting ready to wage a war against any who he deems unworthy or those who would fight against him.”

“So we have a werewolf Hitler on our hands,” Chris might as well shout distressed.

I nod my head, “Yeah, we do. I knew something was off about him, but I didn’t want us to leave our college to try to find a worthy pack. I should've done that. A pack with the ideals of the Hales sounds a lot better than James any second of the day.”

“Should we tell anyone about this?”

“If James is going to come here I think we should be ready. Though his wife I’m not sure. I think we need to tell Fi as soon as possible. I’m going to try some tracking spells to find Clara. So off to see Deaton I go, I sigh the last part wondering if I’d just be more willing to go up against James unprepared. 

“Why do you hate Deaton so much?”

I give Chris a look, “I have my own reasons. Let’s say we have the past and I wish that he’d just… I don’t know. I don’t trust the guy for  a single second.”

We exchanged our goodbyes as I leave the building to go to the one place I’d much rather avoid more than anything.


	6. Seeking

With driving from Chris’ home to Deaton’s I almost hoped I’d run into a tree or wake up too find all of this to be a very bad dream. Still, I’m wrong and when I pull up to his driveway completely unharmed I curse life. As I go to raise my hand to knock on the door I’m pulled inside and I’m careful of Clara’s laptop and my body in general.   
“What are you doing here, Jada?” Alec asks me while he gets in my personal space probably trying to scent me or something.  
“Alec, for once in your life back off. I’m here to talk too Deaton about my girlfriend and an alpha werewolf I want to kill.”  
Deaton comes around the corner, “How may I help you?”  
Why does he even ask I know he was listening just around the corner.  
“I need that book you took from me. I think my skill level is far beyond it now, so I’d like it back.”  
With a sigh, Deaton nods his head as he opens a locked cabinet to pull a very old spell book that was once my mother's out. I hold back the tears, but look over at Alec almost growling out, “What is it, Alexander?”  
“Your eyes are red and puffy… plus your lip is split. Why do you want that book, Jada?”  
“I don’t have to tell you anything, Alexander. I simply want what belongs to me. For what purpose is none of your business now the more time I spend her talking the less time I have to do what I need too.”  
“Also to find who you replaced me with,” Alec grinds out.  
“What do you mean, Alexander? Aren’t you the one looking to replace my girlfriend? Are you still holding that flame for me?” I ask him as I brush past him to Deaton’s side holding my hand out.   
“Remember Jada, that this kind of power always comes with a price.”  
“You think I don’t know that, Deaton, because the last time I checked my biggest mistake is right here in this room. I did that to Alexander and he doesn’t have a single idea of how to reverse it.”  
“I think he should talk to his brother about it,” Deaton straight up says to me.   
I throw my hands in the air, “I’ve wanted to tell Derek since you brought him to my hospital room to basically tell me what I did work in some form. So do me a favor and do whatever the hell you want. Just leave me the hell out of it. Also if you put any of the blame on me you’ll regret it.”  
I swipe the book from his hand rather harshly ignoring Alec as I brush past him to my car. I quickly turn the car on and make the drive to Derek’s. I sigh in relief when I’m able to enter the loft and not hear or smell anything… plus see anything. Though I have seen Derek naked a few times in the past I wonder how he grew into himself. I chuckle as I walk to a small room that I’m using as my own. I quickly shut the door and sigh in relief. I open the book and find the spell I’m looking for and when I find it I head over to the small wooden box I brought back with me that’s filled with anything and everything that I’d need for about any spell I’d do. I put everything together and as I work the spell I feel my physical body fall down on the floor as I enter a dark room that to describes simply smells of death and looks like some kind of cell in a cave. I look around as my eyes adjust to see a form huddled in the corner. I go to touch it when I hear a female voice sob out my name. I sit down near the form and touch it feeling the warmth and movement of whoever this is taking in shallow breaths. I set my heart on the back and listen to the voice sob out my name and I wish I was really there to hold her in my arms. I feel a slight shiver run over my body and the girl gasps out in pain. I look over her body again to see wounds hardly healing and being closer I can smell wolfsbane on the clothing. I hear an old hinge whine in the distance and in hearing it the girl looks up and I see a bloodied face that definitely is my Clara. As I hear footsteps in the distance and as the person comes to around the corner I feel myself being pulled back to my body.   
I shoot up as I scream at whoever had done it, “Why did you do that?”  
I look over to see a rather pissed off Derek and a worried Stiles looking down at me. I groan in pain as my body realizes just how much energy I had wasted especially cause I kept using it to try to enhance what I was seeing. Maybe I should have done the map tracking spell instead.   
“Derek, what do you want?” I ask him with my head in my hands.  
“Besides keeping you from killing yourself by doing something stupid. I wanted to ask why it was someone claiming to be my brother telling me to go to your room as soon as possible.”  
“Cause Alec survived the fire and has been living with Deaton. He’s stuck in beta form so he is kind of a recluse since he can’t really run around like that. I wanted to tell you, but Deaton told me not to… plus he made me feel guilty about it. That what happened was somehow all my fault, Alec, and the fire.”  
I hear Derek let out a small growl, “Is that why the 2 of you don’t get along?”  
“Yeah, plus he’s a hypocrite. He says that I threw off the balance that night, but the truth is that he has done so as well. I was so scared to tell Derek and Laura about Alec cause I’d miss them while I was lying in my hospital bed. If Laura wasn’t there Derek was. They stayed curled up with me almost the entire time I was there. They didn’t want me to feel alone or just sad just cause their little siblings were gone that they were going to abandon me.”  
Derek smiles at me, “Exactly I would never abandon you. You are family and pack, Jada, no matter what. You will always be family. You will always be a part of my pack. Though what kind of freaking spell were you doing here?”  
“A seeking spell. Though you say you’d never abandon me cause I’m family, but what did you and Laura do to Peter. I know that you could have taken him with you or sent him to a pack that you had a treaty with. There are a few that I can name off the top of my head. Peter wouldn’t have killed Laura if anything he’d stayed the alpha and you guys would have worked together to work to get past your guilt and your grief. Peter never truly blamed you, but Laura had. She knew that Cora was alive and she even told me. Did she tell you? Did she try to welcome more packmates for the 2 of you would grow past that fear that lies so deep inside yourselves? It might not have been a spell to seek that truth, but it was to try to look for the woman that I love.”  
Derek smiles sadly as he sits by me wrapping his arms around me, “I’ve thought about all those questions that you stated and I don’t have any good answers, but I’d like to think she had a reason for doing so. Though with Alec being alive why do you feel so guilty?”  
I look at my hands as I look at him, “Cause I dreamed of the fire a few weeks before it happened. It was even worse the weekend before when I was over and I had woken up screaming in pain cause it felt like my skin was blistering and it even felt warm when I was awake. I told Deaton of it and he said he’d look into it, but I didn’t trust him. So I worked what I knew to try to keep as many of the children from the house as possible. Cora was stuck at the hotel with her aunt that was visiting from another pack. Alec was able to escape cause of a hole in the foundation that I made. You and Laura were out cause I demanded my favorite ice cream for when I got there, but… it was already too late for the rest of them. Talia had an idea of what my gift was, but she never got the chance to tell me. I never really got the chance to tell her of all that I saw.”  
“I have her claws if you’d like to talk to her,” Derek offers me and I smile gently.   
“I’d love that once I’ve worked out the proper spell. Could I keep them in a small safe I have protected by magic that either a Hale or my brother or I can open?”  
Her nods his head as he lets me go and my brother takes his place with his arms wrapped up around me. I think of how Cora should be here tonight for my first pack meeting being in this area… I”m not all that excited like my brother is about all of this. I place a hand on my upper rib where I have a special pentagram tattooed on my skin for protection from that which haunts me. Covering my back is an intricate tattoo made up to help channel my energy and also help expel that which is poison to body and mind.   
“When is Cora supposed to be here?”  
“Tonight,” he goes to check his phone, “Take that back give it about 20 minutes though she’s stopping to pick up Alec.”

It’s 20 minutes later as I sit on a couch trying to distance myself from the pack that Stiles and Derek have made for themselves. I look up when I hear the loft door being opened. I smile when I see Cora though it does drop when Alec is in my line of sight. Cora smiles at me which surprised everyone, but Derek and myself. Though they start to growl at Alec as he stands at the entrance of the loft.   
“Who’s that with you, Cora?” Isaac asks.   
“This is Alec Hale… my brother who is stuck in his beta shift so don’t take him as a threat he’s only 15.”  
“I’m glad everyone is here… Umm… Chris, did you bring everything I had asked of you?”  
He nods his head pulling out a projector and he points it to a blank wall. He sets a bag on the table that he had pulled into the room.   
I stand up as Derek looks at me before he nods his head, “Alright, This isn’t a whole welcome Stile’s sister into the pack meeting… at least not anymore. This is to tell you of a possible threat.”  
“What kind of threat?” Scott asks seemly pretty level headed.   
I quickly hook up the computer before answering Scott.   
I pull up a picture of James and his pack, “A very pissed off homicidal werewolf that thirsts for my blood. His kill list is rather long,” I click a button and like credits to a movie with a lot of people on it a list starts to scroll through the projector with 4 columns long, “He’s more of a pain than the pack of alphas you fought off. No, he’s one that won’t back off plus… if he didn’t see the group photo his pack is a whole lot bigger than yours.”  
“How many are there?”  
“Since Fi and I had left and Clara had gone missing… 15 last time I checked. They’ll be here soon and with what they have in mind it’s not going too pretty for anyone. These wolves don’t care about humans and if they kill one well oops.”  
“Why are they coming here through? They could have killed you before you left.”  
“Yeah, but they didn’t know I had a file that will have the entire pack except maybe a few killed. They’ve killed innocence and those they love to be in that pack. I had no idea that was so or else I would have taken Clara back to the states with me. Maybe I could have gone to New york…. Well, I guess Beacon Hills since that’s where all of you were at the time she was bitten. I just… How could this happen? How could I let this happen?”  
Derek gets up along with Cora and wraps me in their arms and I start to calm down as Derek speaks up to me, “Jada, it’s not your fault. Look shit happens and we learn from it remember that. Now let’s think of ways to get ready for this James Sullivan.”  
“I think training should be more mandatory…. Umm is there anyone else that we can have come to Beacon Hills?”  
“Maybe Jackson,” Stiles answers.  
“Really the kid that used to pick on you so I’d beat him up a bit later… is a werewolf?”  
“Yeah, well he got better,” Stiles tells me and I simply shrug.   
“Alright… I have a few friends from other packs, but they live in different countries mostly and have families and that to take care of so they’re out for now. I’ll message them, but if we don’t know when James will get here I can’t expect them to comes here… I think I have a few things that will help us, but it’s for the humans and I swear to all that is holy if you lose any of this I will kill you myself.”  
Cora chuckles as she strokes my hair, “it’s alright, Cici. Is there anything else we need to know?”  
“Umm… Yeah,” I look around and notice that Fi really isn’t here yet, “damn his wife… maybe ex isn’t here anymore, is she? I’m not sure we should tell her.”  
“Tell me what?” I hear Fi ask and I sigh as I look up to face her.   
“Do you want the truth?”  
“Cecelia, tell me whatever it is before I’m forced to try to pry it out of you.”  
“Fine, I think James kidnapped Clara cause she found proof that he’s up to no good.”  
Fi simply looks at me, “Jada, please tell me you're joking, because I’m not losing another husband cause of you.”  
I look at her shocked and hurt, “What? What do you mean? I had nothing to do with Neal’s death. He was killed by a rogue alpha who we had killed shortly after.”  
“He wouldn’t have been out there if not for you. You two decided to have a fight and that night when he goes running after you a rogue alpha comes to kill him. He wouldn’t have been out there if not for you.”  
“Well fuck you, too. Fi, I love you like a parent but get the hell out of here. You wanted to know what Clara was gonna tell you. Well, that was it. James, I’d kill him too get back Neal. Neal… he was like a father to me those 2 years I got to spend with him. I have no idea how you feel cause you spent almost your entire life with him only to lose him like that. I’m sorry. If you are going to put all this blame on me. Get the hell out. I don’t want to see you again.”  
Fi looks at me like I had stabbed her before she nods her head and turns to leave before she stops in the entryway. She turns to look at me like she wants to say something before she silent and I know she whispered something, but I blocked it out. Though Cora’s eyes seem to harden a bit along with the other Hales in the room. Cora’s arms are a bit tighter around me than I’d like, but I still feel a whole lot safer than I have in a long time. Still, I need Clara… I want Clara.   
I smile at Cora, “I’m tired. Can you help me to get to bed?”  
She nods her head, “Yeah, I’m not gonna leave your side anytime soon. Plus we have some catching up to do. So girls night?”  
I laugh a bit as I nod my head. Cora moves so just her arm is wrapped around my back and holding me up from her under my armpit. She gets up to what is my room and helps me to bed. I smile as she gets in right after me wrapping me in her arms.   
“So does this Clara mean that Alec doesn’t have a chance with you?”  
I shrug as we’re lying there in bed tangled up together much like when we were little kids.   
“Are you seeing anyone, Cora?”   
She looks at me as she slowly shakes her head, “No, not anymore. We just broke up. We saw something completely different, but I’m almost thinking she was right.”  
“Would you tell me about what?”  
Cora shakes her head, “No, I don’t think I will. Look I’m glad that we finally have gotten the chance to reconnect, but you were the one that stopped talking to me. Do you understand how I feel about that?”  
“It was before I found out what had happened to Laura. She had promised never to abandon me… but then she had. She…” I stop to take in a deep breathe, “I didn’t know she had died until a being in Ireland for a while. I felt too guilty that I had abandoned you like I had thought she had, but I thought you two were on more talking terms so I disconnected from you. How wrong I was.”  
Cora sighs as she buries her head in between my neck and shoulder on my right side. I sigh as I run my hand through her hair and I feel like everything is alright and it’ll stay that way, but I know that this bubble will pop and when it does it’s going to kill a small part of me…. I’m not sure how much of myself is let to take that kind of hit. 


	7. Cora Hale

Cora and I had become friends when a girl in our preschool class had knocked me down. Cora almost went crazy on her, but when I spoke up she calmed down as if nothing had happened. We didn't’ become friends right away. I had hated her guts. Well, hate as much as a 5-year-old could. Too me Cora was a bit annoying with how she had attached herself to me. I wasn’t very happy with that. Plus I thought with how she had gone off on that girl she was a bit too mean to be my friend. My mother said otherwise. She had told me that I should make friends with the other lil girl. So our mothers made up a play date. It was funny that by the time the first hour was up we were really best of friends. When we were 7 and she had shifted in front of me like she had she had lost control after I told her that I hated her. The problem was I was an angry 7 year old to me at that second I didn’t think it was a lie. Maybe I had hurt lil Cora’s feelings and unlike any other kid, she got mad… too bad she’s a werewolf. So that anger had caused her to shift without much control over herself. 

When the fire happened and I thought that Cora had died it had killed me inside. It was like a knife had been stabbed in between my ribcage into my heart before the person broke it off for that pain to stay. I had curled up even more in bed for days more thinking of how I had lost her more than I thought I had lost anyone else. 

So when I wake up with her head still in the same place as it was when we had gone to bed I smile gently as I run a hand through her hair. This feels so right. Though I’d still like Clara in my arms, but the thing Cora has always fit me perfectly even with how we can be so different. I feel like I should do some training…. There’s a small lil lake from here. Maybe I could go for a cleanse there if it’s still there. I should make a run there, cleanse, do some tai chi… maybe yoga to calm the mind before I do some training. Magic is always best to do when calm and your not having emotions clouding it. 

I look down at Cora to see such a peaceful look on her face and I have a feeling she hasn’t gotten sleep like this for a while. I whisper a small spell to help get myself out from under her without jousting her too much in hopes that by the time my scent fades I’ll be at the lake. I smile when I turn to leave after getting dressed and I look at the necklace that will help cloak everything about me from those with supernatural abilities. Though they could see me, but my mostly my heartbeat and my scent won’t be found. I make a quick note and write my number down on it and I feel like I’m leaving a 1-night stand. Still, Cora and I just slept in the same bed curled up together much like when we were kids. 

I grab my bag by the door of the loft that has my mother’s book along with my own that I had created after I started training with Fi. It also holds some ingredients that can’t be found here. I leave the loft and start off with a light jog before I start to pick up some pace as I make my way through the forest to a small lake that only Cora and I know about that’s in a small cavern. As I enter the cavern I make it a few feet from the water before I set the bag down by a small tree. As I look at the bag I take out a towel then I strip off all my clothing. I make my way into the water and I dunk my entire being into the water. I let myself be pulled up in the water as I start to float on top of the waves I had created. When I finally pull myself from the water I make my way to the tree that I had placed my things at. I look around still surprised after all these years that the tree is the only one in this entire place. I quickly dry myself off before I put my clothing back on. I stretch before I start a small routine of tai chi. It’s probably only 20 minutes later I stop when I hear footsteps making their way towards me. 

I get ready for a fight before I hear Cora’s voice call out to me. I smile as she turns the small corner. 

“Cora, what are you doing here?”

“Well I ready your lil note and I knew you’d be here. You always loved this place. Though it’s still shocking that no one else seemed to know about it.”

I nod my head as I take my towel and used the small wet spot from my hair to wipe my face. 

She seems to be watching me before she clears her throat, “So training?”

I nod my head, “Yeah, even though I've been told I already surpass Fi I like to make sure that I’m ready for anything. This also helps build up my energy for spells and tolerance against side effects of using magic. Plus training to control emotions even in stressful moments.”

“How about when you're fighting?”

“I’m pretty good at that. I’ve gotten most spells down that I barely need to speak it anymore.”

“That’s amazing, Ci.”

I smile at her, “How about we train together for today. Meditations can wait until later.”

Cora looks at me before she nods her head. 

“This will be use of abilities,” I look at my arms and decide since it’s Cora I’m not going to activate any protection runes on my arms. 

I don’t even have a chance to ready my stance when Cora jumps at me. I easily move out of the way before I slam her to the ground and dig my knee into her throat. We set up a scoring system to see how many times we win… the win is when a person taps out. By the end of our training session, I had used the spell to lengthen my nails to be like were claws. Cora had only won once in the entire session of 2 or more hrs of training. 

“How the hell are you so good at fighting?” Cora gasps out from her spot on the ground. 

I’m sitting against the tree barely out of breath, “I trained in all kinds of fighting styles that I could get in classes. The rest is all after 5 or so years of all training in magic and fighting styles. I usually use knives, but since all the ones I own are specially made to severely hurt anywhere with a single cut I thought I’d leave them in their case.”

“Don’t you carry one with you?” Cora asks me. 

“Yeah, but it’s a bit more crudely made. It’s not made for fighting, but all I have to do mostly is pull it out and I’m left alone. To tell you I do have the cure for being cut with my weapons with me. I made them into small pill like form so it’s easier to carry around and burn.”

Cora nods her head again as she looks at me, “You know I missed this. Though mom never let you train with us but you’d sit there and give advice from the sidelines. You were a pretty smart lil girl that was amazing with strategy and noticing weak points.”

I nod my head, “Yeah, Stiles is as well, but unlike him, I’m used to thinking everything through... to a point. There’s still a lot of times where like werewolves I just act on instinct.”

Cora starts to stand up and I follow her out of the cavern. When I spot the forest I stop making Cora follow my lead. 

“Want to have a race back to the apartment?”

Cora gives me a look before she says, “Are you sure that you’re not the one with ADHD?”

I laugh as I look at her. 

She gives me a look before throwing her hands up in the air, “Fine, let’s have a race.”

I nod my head as I look at her, “The first one to the forest’s edge wins.” Cora nods her head so I start saying, “Ready… Set... Go.”

It’s close to tying, but Cora beats me in speed by about a minute… which in werewolf talk that means she beat me, period. 

 

We end up laughing as we enter the loft and Derek and Stiles are standing there giving us a dirty look. 

I lean over to Cora and whisper, “Uh oh mom and dad seem mad.”

Cora starts laughing as our brothers give us their own versions of disapproving glares. 

Stiles looks at me and says, “Why say that? It’s not like we’re together.”

Cora gives me a look that’s kind of questioning when I groan, “Damn, you somehow undid my field I put up the other day. You should just fucking talk to each other instead of being pansies.”

They both give me looks while trying to hold back their own blushes. 

“What’s going on?” Cora asks me and I shrug my shoulders. 

I walk to my room where Cora grabs my arm, “Ci, what the hell was that all about? You were acting like there’s something going on between them.”

“There should be since they are in love with each other, but they won’t pull their heads out fo their asses.”

“What makes you so sure that they are in love with each other?” Cora asks me.

I give her a look and she sighs, “I know this is you, but these are our brothers. So what makes you so sure that they love each other.”

“I can sense a bond between them. Not counting my brother has a slight crush on your’s.”

“You know that how?”

“Stiles accidentally told me so,” I tell her, a matter of factly.

“Don’t you think that’ll mess with your love life a bit?” Cora asks me as if I had spent all this time home with her and what’s been the rest of the Hales.

I shrug my shoulders, “It might, but I don’t care for any Hales like that. I’d much rather find Clara and go from there.”

“I know you have an idea where she is. Why not go look?”

“Cause I think she’s in Ireland still and I’m sure if I run off their dad just might kill me. I just got home and the first time I had walked into that house since I left I tell him I hate him. I can’t leave again while he thinks that’s true.”

Cora scuffs, “Isn't it? Your dad left you. You were living with your aunt until you were 15 then you lived in Ireland for almost 2 years. You have to come home all of a sudden… Why?”

I look at Cora as I whisper, “I think it had to do with the Nogitsune. At first, I thought it was cause I got in trouble with the law, but then on my way home I heard the rumors of what had happened here. When I touched Stiles I saw everything that has happened since I’ve been gone and I have to fix this. I don’t know how, but I do. I think Stiles won’t go for someone he cares about after what the nogitsune had done while it was in his head. Having your head messed with like that… it isn’t fun. It’s hard to tell what’s real and what’s not. Not counting nightmares that follow. “

“Nightmares?”

I nod my head as I look down at my hands, “Yeah, nightmares. Dreaming of the things you fear most being done by your own hand or someone that looks like you. So it’s hard to start letting people in and caring.”

“You sound like you know from your own experience besides what you saw in Stiles’ head.”

I look at Cora as I simply say, “There’s a lot of things I’ve been through that people don’t know about.”


	8. Vision too have Love you must lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of french and latin. It has the translations right next to it.

I end up walking out of my room after a lil bit and realizing that I left Stiles and Derek alone together. Still, when I walk into the living room to find them on the couch with Stiles head resting on Derek’s shoulder and his head resting on my brothers I can’t help the small smile that crosses my lips. I’m able to sneak around the couch and snap a photo before Derek’s eyes open up. 

“Jada, what’s up?” he asks while sounding so groggy. 

I smile at him, “I was thinking I could set up a training schedule for the pack. I know it won’t be much, but I know what I’m doing. Plus if they get cocky set them up against me.”

Derek looks at me before his own wicked smile crosses his face, “Alright, I’ll text the pack about a training set for the whole weekend. If this alpha and his pack are as tough as you say we’re gonna need all the training we can get.”

I nod my head as I look down at my brother I whisper a small spell that he wouldn’t hear us even if he does wake up. 

“Derek, you like my brother don’t you?” 

He looks at me and sighs, “Of course, I do. It’s just I didn’t treat him the best before the Nogitsune and even now he still has nightmares I know he does. At moments he’ll start counting fingers or reading cause he can’t believe whatever happening can be real. It makes me a bit sad that some of the times he does that I can’t help, but too think if we treated him that badly before all this shit went down.”

I nod my head, “Too bad he doesn’t like needles. I could always tattoo a spell on his wrists a bit like I had done a while back.”

“What kind of spell would that be?”

“It’s a spell that takes a passage from a book a few words at a time for you can read. I picked some of my favorite poets and it never does the same phrase twice.”

“You went to someone like this?”

“Sure, there’s a lot of things that has happened that not many people know about.”

“And you won’t tell us,” he finishes.

Again I nod my head and wave the spell off, “Get some rest, Derek. Though try not to wake my brother I’m sure this is as most rest he’s gotten since all that’s gone down.”

 

Morning isn’t much different though I find Stiles in a confused, but a good mood. I smile at him as I grab my computer to check emails and everything.  

“So Jada, any plans for today?”

“Besides messaging my boss and get some reading done. Nothing really planned.”

Derek nods his head before he looks around, “Where’s Cora?”

“I'm not sure we talked a bit last night kind of curled up together, but she wasn't there when I woke up. Which reminds me have you heard back from Alec?”

Derek shakes his head, “No, I think you hurt his feelings when he was here last. He was a bit upset with how you ignored him.”

“Yeah, well he was fine when I saw him before, but then I get upset with Deaton and let myself get close to Cora again and he acts like I threatened his life or something.”

“Do you think what really what happened between you two?”

I leave the room real quick and I make my way and show the video that Clara had made to Derek. Derek watches a bit shocked. 

“I know you said he made her do things, but this just proves that there’s something really going on with that pack that the 2 of you disturbed. Though why would Alec be upset with you? Did you show him the video?”

I shake my head, “Derek, I love your brother, but I wouldn’t say that I would ever be in love with him. I know when we were younger I kind of made promises with him, but I always thought he was adorable, but if I’d ever pick a family member of yours I’d ever think I’d be with it would be Cora. I mean if I didn’t see a glimpse of you in bed with this guy who you loved I’d probably pick you. You are my type of guy..”

“What and Cora and Clara are your types for girls?”

I shrug as I look at Derek, “I guess so, but they are so alike yet they are so different from each other. Look can we not talk about my love life and your sister. It’s a bit weird.”

“Weird… You just admitted that if you didn’t see me in a vision happy with someone… a guy at that you’d want me if you had to pick a Hale.”

I shrug as I look at him, “You were a really nice person when it came to family and those you care for. Yet you were a jerk to those around your age and such. I know I’d always be a lil sister. I still remember the few times that you had met my lil brother. You were a terror to him mostly cause he’d just kept calling you what was it he called you… oh, Failwolf… I seem to like his Sourwolf.”

“I don’t remember this,” Derek tells me looking rather confused. 

“It was this one time that my mother needed to go to the hospital and Stiles didn’t really have any friends. So mom and dad had sent him over to the Hale’s with me. I was still weak from the hospital, unlike some thought my brother barely wanted to leave my side those days. I could barely move without being in pain. Though I had magic I could barely use it. I would try to wish away my pain for so long trying to perform something until I would pass out. One time I did that in front of my younger twin brother that was the day I had went to your family’s home with him. He was so scared., but then you came to his rescue before he could even have another panic attack. You wrapped him up in your arms and held him tight. You remembered the one time I told you his favorite song you knew it so you started to hum it like it was nothing. You held him until his heart was calm. You did that for him as if it was nothing. When your mother told you he was fine and that you’d need to let him go you almost growled at her. I thought it was rather funny… your mother didn’t. I had grabbed the both of you and I let out this terrible scream. It was one of pain cause it was my first time I saw a vision like that. Your mother thought it was bad so she wouldn’t let me her. I never got the chance, but since you truly love my brother I’ll tell you what I saw… Maybe once I learn the spell I’d show you. For now, listen. I don’t believe it’s that far off, but I can never be sure. Stiles will get rather hurt and be stuck in bed. You take care of him and the 2 of you will finally realize your feelings for one another. I’d hope I could push it further change it, but I can’t. The event that will to my brother’s happiness be my own downfall. For him to gain the love of his first I must lose my first love. The first person I truly let into my heart. I must lose Clara. I have an idea now when that will happen and I want you 2 to admit before I lose the woman I love. The woman who didn’t look at me like I was a freak. Someone who didn’t look at me like I was a tool to be used for their benefit. I can create rather powerful spells, but no spell I have tried since then has put a stop to this. I thought if I stayed in England after I met her it wouldn’t matter, but then I came back home after the nogitsune had done what he did. If I was here I would have ripped him to shreds in whatever form he was in.” Derek smiles as he pulls me into his arms wiping away what little tears I have. I sigh as I lean up against him as I look at him, “Don’t tell Stiles what I told you. He has a thing for ‘fate’ or whatever he’d call this. I mean I swear he feels the same way, but when it comes to fate he’d much rather fight it.”

“Derek looks at me for a few seconds before he shakes his head, “That may be true, but seriously you said that we met each other twice and I don’t remember either time.”

“That’s cause of me. I had told you of the vision cause your mother wouldn’t listen. You wouldn’t like it so I wiped little Stiles from your memory before you had left. If you’d like I can return those memories?”

The look I get makes me laugh a lil bit cause it’s just a look that is explained as a no-duh kind of look. I give him a gentle smile as I place 2 fingers on his forehead and mutter a small spell to undo what I had done. When the spell is finally done I feel a sudden wave of nausea. I grab my head a flash of an image is shown to me. 

_ I start to hold my breath as my eyes focus as I start to lift my head from the floor to see James holding Clara by the throat. I try to get up but I stop when I hear her whimper as he lengthens his claws. He doesn’t make a move to put his claws into her, but I know it’s a warning to me not to move. He says something, but my ears keep ringing. When it finally stops I look around to see the Hale and McCall packs groaning in pain. They’re littered all over the room as if a bomb or something had gone off.  _

_ “Don’t,” I shout at him just moving a hand to put a hand on my right ribs where it hurts. I groan as I lift my hand up to see blood covering and dripping from it.  _

_ In a teasing way as if he’s talking to a child his eyes sharpen as he locks eyes with me, “Don’t… What, a stór?” _

_ “Don’t you dare call me that. I’m no child of yours. Fi raised me. She was only with you cause you pressured her.” _

_ James tilts his head like a predator taking in his prey as he pricks Clara’s throat with his claws just enough for it’ll bleed.  _

_ “Don’t… Please don’t hurt her. You hate me. Hurt me. Leave her out of all of this.” _

_ “Mon ange, s'arrête(My angel, Stop),” Clara shouts at me and I stop looking at her with shocked eyes, “C'est pas grave (I’m okay).” _

_ I shake my head as I look at her. James looks between us as he slowly drags her towards me, “Wow, it’s almost like Cici loves you Clara and now 1 of those Hales. They’re true werewolves they’d be better for her. They’re better than a weakling like you.” _

_ Clara simply looks in the corner of her eyes looking at him as she glares.  _

_ I stare at them as I once again try to sit up and without thinking shout, “I love her and I swear to all the gods that if you harm, mon cœur (my heart), I will rip your throat out myself with my teeth and your afterlife will still  be worse than any hell you could ever think of.” _

_ He stops probably only 2 or 3 feet from me. He leans his head so it’s against Clara’s he starts to whisper something to her I can’t even hear with a ruthless smile on his lips. Clara’s face shows something of horror before it hardens too something of hatred and conviction. _

_ I look at them before I strengthen my own bond with her as I speak up, “Powers of an alpha like yourself will no longer work on her, James. You’re worthless like that. If I were you I’d release her right now,” the betas behind James jump a bit almost as if my voice is of that of an alpha stronger and scarier than that of theirs. _

_ Clara starts to giggle, “Did that scare you all? I can tell you something about her if you’d like,” her voice is teasing,-- but I hear a shake in it.  _

_ James looks at her in distaste as he lengthens his claws even more, “What would you have to tell me that I didn’t force out of you before I let you spend your last week together with her?” _

_ Clara pulls away from his claws letting them cut into her throat even more so she can look him straight in the eye, “She’s far scarier than you could ever be. She’s respected and feared by packs all over the world. Just by thinking of crossing her they’ll know. If you're able to leave alive there’ll be no place to hide, like the miserable cur you are. Brûle en l’enfer(Burn in Hell),” I see the tears in her eyes as if she knows that she’s about to die, “Je t’aime, mon ange(I love you, my angel).” _

_ James looks at her as he whispers loud enough for me too hear, “Tell me how hell is.” He cuts her throat with his claws deeply as if he knows something I don’t. He makes a quick escape as I stumble my way over to Clara wrapping my jacket around her throat hoping it’ll stop her bleeding long enough for I can do a spell. I can’t focus all I can think of is the blood flowing from her throat covering not just herself, but myself as well.  _

_ “Cici, let me go. Merci, mon ange(Please, my angel). Please, laisse-moi aller(Let me go),” she’s able to gasp out with a little gurgle of her own blood.  _

_ I’m still thinking of a spell, but my mind can’t think of one that won’t cause more damage, “I can’t, mon cœur. Not when I finally realized just how much I love you. I just got you back. Je t’aime, mon cœur.” _

_ She smiles gently putting a bloody hand on my hand holding the jacket to her throat, “We were only apart for a month,” she starts coughing up blood, “ but the week we’ve spent together has been all been worth it. I knew this day was coming. I knew how this would all end. I do not regret a thing about loving you, but please be happy,” Clara’s last word almost sounds like it was her last breath and a gurgle is heard before I feel the last beat of her heart.  _

_ “Mon cœur, no please come back to me.Seize the light of the moon and bring me back my love. Undo that which has been done and stop death at its door. Bring her life back to her.” _

_ The spell was quickly made, but it doesn’t seem to work. I feel someone pulling and shaking my arms, but I can’t respond all I can do is look at my love’s face as death takes her from me. _

_ “May this soul find peace in the afterlife. Let her have one more peaceful run in the full moon's light before her spirit leaves this place. Find peace, my heart... my love. I will see you again one day.” my last spell and blessing hoping that Clara will find peace. _

 

My eyes snap open as I’m being shaken and I can barely remember what had happened except the blood on my hands the 2 spell…. Blessings I had spoken, 

“Jada, wake up please,” I hear my brother’s worried voice speak up too me. 

I slowly open my eyes blinking away the tears as they fall and pull my brother into my arms, “What happened?”

Derek and Stiles trade looks, “We don’t know. You were talking to Derek about something, but then you fainted. What are you talking about?”

I was telling Derek how I had to lose my first love for him and Stiles to be together. Did I see Clara’s death again? Yet I can barely remember what had happened?

“If he didn’t tell you then I won’t either Stiles. Look… umm… I need to go for a walk. I know I had a vision with how I feel. It must have been pretty strong.”

I make my escape and as soon as I make it outside I just start running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and I had gone through some of the old chapters and did some checking and fixing.


	9. What the Flowers Can Tell

I keep running until my lungs start to hurt. I find myself in the little cave with the small pond/lake. I sit at the small tree. I whisper a small spell and the grass starts to be covered in beautiful pink camellias(means longing for you), white chrysanthemum (truth), pink carnations (I’ll never forget you), and purple hyacinth (I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow). I look at the flowers until I start to take in their meanings and I realize that the vision really was that of Clara’s death. I never seem to be able to remember what happens of that vision, but each time it always leads to the same thing. Blood… and her death…. I pull my legs up to my chest as I stare at the flowers. I pick a chrysanthemum and stare at it even harder. 

I hear a small crunch of rocks under a foot as a voice calls out, “If you keep staring at the flower like that it might burst into flames.”

I look up exasperated at Cora as she walks into my line of sight, “Cora, I’m trying to figure out what my vision earlier was.”

“I know I had heard you talking to my brother… I’m sorry that I listened in.”

I let out a stale huff as if I tried to laugh at her, “What I lose Clara and you or Alec get my affection?”

Cora looks at me like I just told her I eat puppies while they’re alive for shits and giggle. “Jada, I love you, but you’re happily in love with Clara. Do I wish it was directed towards me?” she pauses as she takes a deep breath, “Yes, I do. I would kill for it, but that’s not true love. Love is being happy for those you love no matter what. So if you want to be with Clara go ahead. I’m not Alec. He’s been attached to you since he first met you. I’m not surprised he would love you. You are an amazing person, but always remember that we do love you.”

I nod my head as I look at Cora, “Do you know I learned French so I could talk to her family? Her mother was french while her father was Irish. Her mother barely would speak and when she did it was mostly French to antagonize people. I learned key Irish phrases as well since her father would yell them at the kids in town.  It’s like how I had learned Spanish so I could talk to your grandparents cause they were important to you.”

Cora sits on my right side as she leans against the tree as well, “I remember that. They’d make fun of you until about age 9 and you made a fool of them.”

I chuckle as I look at her giving a soft sad smile, “Cora, I wish I knew of the vision I had. Maybe I could save Clara. I could end these nightmares.”

Cora looks at me as she takes my hand in her own, “You’ve barely been home 2 weeks and this is how our world turns. I’m here no matter what. If you can think of anything just tell me, okay? No matter what.”

I give her a look, “I’m been home a week and a half…. about. “

Cora looks at me like I was an idiot, but I know she would still love me no matter what. We sit there in silence as I stare at the flower in my hand, Cora must realize just how many flowers are bloomed in this small opening. 

“You did all of this?”

I nod my head as I start around us, “I did. I just wanted to understand what my vision was. I asked nature to give me hints and nature gave me flowers.”

Cora nods as she picks a camellia, “You always loved flowers. You’d sit there in my father’s garden and you’d talk about what he was growing and what you could have. You’d take everlastings(Never ending memory and unfading remembrance), yarrow (healing), yellow roses (forgive and forget), and a type of zinnia(lasting affection).”

I smile as I nod my head, “I did take those. When my mom first got sick I got her everlastings cause they mean never ending memory and unfading remembrance… I thought it would someone how help slows it all down. Then the accident happened so I started to mix in yarrow and yellow roses. Yarrow is something of a herb that’s used in a lot of ancient remedies for illnesses and such so I hoped that’d help as well. Yellow roses were to tell her that I forgave her for the accident and that she should only forget about that part of our life. It was a magenta colored zinnias which mean lasting affection. I wanted my mom to know no matter what I’d love her. I still send yellow roses everlastings and the zinnias. My mother really loved flowers. The last one she ever gave me was an azalea and cyclamen. I understood to a point why she’d give me an azalea they can mean to care for one’s self… Though a cyclamen is known to be poisonous and it actually has a meaning that relates to death and the fact that all good things will eventually end. Looking at myself with these visions maybe she was foretelling something for me.”

Cora looks at me worried until she says, “Maybe it was a way to also tell you that she wants you to take care of yourself too live life, but you need to be careful life isn’t very kind.”

I nod my head as I look up at the tree branches that’s filled with peach blossoms(eternal love) as I spot them I gasp as I hear Clara’s voice. 

_ “Cici, I will always love you, mon ange. I am being held captive here, but I will always be your captive as you hold in chains of your love. With these chains, I’m bound to you for life and more. You are the love of my life. Le coup de foudre (Love of my life). Je vous aimerai pour toujours(I’ll love you forever). I hope you are safe. I hope you know the truth. I hope you know everything I want to say to you.  I hope to see you soon. May the stars shine as bright as your shining soul.” _

I smile slightly as I look up to find that the tree filled with forsythia (Anticipation) I chuckle as I look at the small little blossoms. 

Cora is looking up at the same time, “You always seem to know how to work with flowers and such.”

“I told you my mother loved them and your dad rather liked them. I helped your mother keep the garden alive when he died when we were just lil kids. I took the flowers from the garden cause keeping one at home was a lil too tough.and painful for my dad and brother.”

Cora wipes a tear from her eyes, “Your memories seem to go farther back than my own. I barely remember my father. I remember his funeral and how you stood by my side holding me close. I remember how Alec was wrapped around your legs as he cried. You stood there looking at the casket with a sympathetic face knowing that not long later you’d be in front of your own mother’s casket. What was it that you had said to me?”

I look at her as I lean my head back to look at the cavern’s ceiling, “‘Say your goodbyes, for now, it’s only a matter of time before you see him again. Life and death can’t truly separate those who love each other…..’ Or something like that.”

Cora nods her head, “That’s why when I truly faced losing so much more of my family I could stand the fact that most of my family was gone. For all, I knew all of them were… you were gone. I kept playing those words over and over again.”

I smile as I reach to the side for Cora’s hand and while she grabs mine I chuckle. She leans her head against my own as she follows my action at looking at the ceiling of the cavern. 

“Ci, we’re going to find Clara and you two are just gonna be happy together. No one will be able to stop that.”

I chuckle as I look at her slightly out of the corner of my eye, “What of Alec and you?”

“Well let’s not be children and wish for those we love happiness no matter what… as long as they are treated properly and such.”

I smile and kiss her cheek, “You are such a sweetheart, Cora. Let’s not ever abandon each other again.”

Her face says purely shock but she nods and gives me small smiles. 

I sigh as I lean my head against her shoulder and she smiles against my temple, “Never again.” There’s something in her tone that makes my heart catch for a simple second, but I can’t seem to place it anywhere.

We sit there until I hear something at the front of the cavern. I look at my watch and sigh as I look at what it’s telling me that time is. 

We’ve been sitting here a good few hours. I shake Cora’s shoulder as I smile at her, “Come on Cora. We need to get back cause I'm pretty sure our brothers are freaking out.”

She nods her head, “Yeah, do you think that Derek would tell Stiles how he feels?”

I shrug as I look at the path out, “I’m not sure, but I think we need to get out of here. There’s some sound at the entrance.”

Cora looks at me confused, “I don’t hear anything.”

I look at her tilting my head a bit too see if I can get a clearer sound, “It sounds as if gravel is shifting. Not like it matters we need to leave now.”

Cora nods again as she stands up sticking out her hand for I can take it. I smile at her like I used too when we were kids as we make our way through the long and difficult path, though nothing has changed on it in the last 9 years. So when we make it to the entrance to see lining it are different kind of flowers wrapped around everything as if they are trying to tell us something. 

Cora looks at me a bit worried, “Ci, what kind of flowers are these?”

I look at them and sigh, “Let’s just say it’s nothing good.”

Cora gives me a look and I sigh, “There’s monkshood which means beware and strong foe, goldenrod means be cautious, rhododendron I'm dangerous but it can just be taken as dangerous by some, and nettle that’s lining the entrance means cruelty.”

Cora looks at me with wide eyes as she asks, “Is this a warning for who I think it is?”

I nod my head once, but as I take in the flowers I sigh, “It might be more than one foe we’re about to face. Anyways this could be something for ways out. It’s just telling us someone is planning to do some harm…”

“What do you mean?”

“It means that these foretellings are a bit out there sometimes. It can be for something years from now, but with how much there is….”

“We’re in deep trouble then aren’t we. Can you put a time to this?”

I look at her as I look at the flowers. I take in the monkshood and sigh, “So wolfsbane huh. Cora back away a bit. I’m going to pick a piece of it too see if I can see anything.”

I watch Cora take a few steps back as I make my way to the small bloom of wolfsbane. I pick up a piece of a stem and stare at it confused when I see a flash of what seems to be a werecougar standing at James’ side. I focus on that image again and I see them at what seems to me a cell door of what would be called more of a medieval dungeon in a cave somewhere that I swear I’ve seen before, but I can’t recall where. I stare turn to the werecougar and try to focus on her too see what she’d look like once she shifts into her human form. As she finally is starting to shift human everything starts to go blurry and I hear someone shout my name. Before everything is lost I start to hear them talk and all I can make out of her identity is her name starts with a K. 


	10. Hospital

My head is killing me and I’m in a hospital from the look of the ceiling. I sigh as I move my hand to notice that my hand is handcuffed to the railing of the bed. 

“What the hell?” even though it kills my head I shoot up and look around me. 

I look at the cuff on my wrist and sigh, “You guys know that I could easily get out of this,” I shout out as I let myself fall back onto the pillow on the bed. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and give it a squeeze, “Well since I can barely move my head right now I gotta ask who’s doing that?”

I hear a quiet chuckle that turns into a tired sigh that sounds a lot like my father. I watch as he stands up and takes my hand in his own.

“You scared all of us. Cora just said that bunch of wolf banes had grown at the entrance and when she went a bit in cause she could even smell the wolfsbane bad enough it was burning her nose. When she heard a thump she went back to the entrance and found you on the ground with your head bleeding so badly. The flowers she said was there no longer there like they never existed. What caused you too faint or fall down too hit your head?”

I look at him as I shrug my shoulders, “I’m not sure. Maybe I had used too much energy or I had focused so much on that one aspect of the vision that I went into overload or something.”

“Overload…?” Noah asks me as he looks at me with puppy dog confused eyes. 

“Yeah, my brain couldn’t stand trying to take in all my senses from the time I was in and from the vision that I was trying to enhance on for I find out who the woman who would be an endangerment to us. I was trying to see the face of a werecougar who’s name started with a K. I just need to know who she is. I know a small spell of what I could do to see a bit more of that vision maybe I can stop whoever is to help James. I have to find out who she is and I know that I don’t have enough time I have at max 2 or so months to find out. This cougar could be a big problem for all of us.”

Noah looks at me and nods his head as he speaks up, “The only cougar that I know of  would cause issues would have been Kate Argent, but Peter tore out her throat.”

I nod my head as I put a hand on my head as I look at my dad. I take in his dark circles under his eyes something that wasn’t there when I saw him last. 

I tilt my head to the side groaning in pain as I reach up to take his hand into my own, “How long was I out?”

Dad looks at me as he sighs again, “3 days. I had just sent Cora home cause she was ready to attack some of the nurses, and Derek and your brother were not much help themselves. I thought Stiles was gonna get hit by Melissa.”

I chuckle as I lean more into the bed as I wiggle too get a bit more comfortable, “Though all of this doesn’t explain why I’m handcuffed to the bed.”

“Well, it seems that you had picked up your habit of a type of sleep walking. The first night you almost walked off the roof.”

I look at him confused, “I did what?! I haven’t slept walk in years. The last time I did that was the last time I slept in the hospital here in Beacon Hills. It was a night or after the fire. Derek was curled up in bed with me it was a few days before they left. He had finally fallen asleep the first time since the fire that night. I had snuck away from bed somehow and ended up on the roof. Derek had found me there standing on the other side of the fence on the roof just standing there not ready to jump but as if I was waiting on something or someone. What do you know about mom’s family?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Dad, do you know what mom could and I can do?”

“Could do…? I know I heard Stiles and Derek talking about your skills in magic and how you could have visions. Though I don’t know much about your mother’s family. I know they were on the outs so much so that I never even heard from them for her funeral.”

I nod my head as I smile sadly, “Let’s say mom’s coven… family… was not all that happy about her falling in love with a simple human at that a lowly cop.”

“So if I was not just a simple human or if I was someone with money or power than they’d been okay with me?”

I nod my head, “Yes, though I met mom’s mother once in my travels let’s say I decided that I wanted nothing to do with that part of my family. Though dad you never seem too shocked by all that happens.”

“Well, I’ve been a cop in this town for a long time some of the things I’ve seen aren’t all that odd.”

I nod my head as I slowly move my hand to cover my father’s as I give it a nice squeeze though there’s not much I can actually do in the condition I’m in right now. I watch a small smile grace my father’s lips and I can’t help the one I give him back. I lean my head against his hand. 

“Dad, I’m sorry for how I treated you when I had gotten back. I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with, but you can understand how I get. I haven’t changed much since I was a lil kid.”

My dad simply looks at me and he nods his head, “Yes, you were always bullheaded as ever. I think you got it from your mother mostly. You are very much like her when she was young. She was so stubborn and she loved more than anyone that I had ever met. She’s loyal much like Stiles and much like yourself. With who you 2 are becoming your mother would be so proud of you both.”

I nod my head as I try to lean more into the pillow, “Well I can’t wait for them to get these wires and such out and off me so I can call it all a night.”

Noah… dad stands up as he gives me a small smile, “I’ll go talk with Melissa. You are to stay in that bed until I or your doctor deems fit.”

I groan as I wave my hand to move his chair to get him to fall and it doesn’t work. Ohhh… great I’m high enough on whatever they have me on that I can’t even move anything with my mind then what’s the point of that rune. I sigh as I watch him leave just as Cora, Derek, and Stiles walk into my hospital room. I watch as their faces twist from worry to relief. Cora practically throws her arms around my neck and only move enough when I groan in pain. She’s about to apologize until I pull her close to me since I know even with the way she acts I gave her quite a scare. 

I hug her tightly to me as I stroke her hair, “I’m sorry Cora. I must have scared you.”

She gives me a look as she wraps her arms around me, “You better. Now no spells until you're discharged”

I look at her as I sigh letting my head rest on my pillow, “Well it’s not like I can do much with being handcuffed to the hospital bed like some common idiotic criminal.”

“Well you were sleepwalking and the hospital bands weren’t working and neither was anything we’d try to deal with the exits of the room,” Stiles tells me while he moves to sit on the side that I’m cuffed on. 

I jingle the cuff as I look at them, “So can I be released yet?”

They all trade look even Cora being curled up at my side, “Nope, we need you here and Deaton helped make those so you couldn’t use your magic so you can heal. Though visions and such we’re not sure.”


	11. Stories and Spells

  
“So how do you plan on removing this stupid mark?” Cora asks me the question everyone has asked me.   
“I don’t know, but babcia has messed with the wrong bitch,” I end up growling out something that would put many feral wolves to shame.   
“Yeah, how are you going to do that. You said you were dragged to some mountainside in France.”  
I give them a crooked smile as I look at them, “Doesn’t mean she’s there. She could be right next to me for all I knew. It was a place we both knew so calling me there would be easier than anything. That freaking lady needs to just leave me alone since she ran into me in France. Shit,” what if she comes here?  
“Should we tell dad about her and that?” Stiles asks while pointing at the mark marring my skin on my arm.   
I look at it in distaste, “We should tell him about mom’s mother just in case that vile woman decides to make a stop here to Beacon Hills. Also, make a talisman block offensive magic.”  
“You can do that?” Isaac asks me.   
I look at him as a no duh look appears on my face, “The intent of the spell is always there when the person casts it and it’s also in the wording of the spell. Though there are some people that are rather good casters that can bend the rules a little bit, but that’s a special type of spark that I think there’s only been a recorded one a few centuries ago. Though that was a set of twins if I recall correctly.”  
“So what…?” Stiles says as if he didn’t understand what I’m hinting at.   
It’s thought the story of the twin witches has always been told wrong. They were twins a brother and sister born over and over again as the centuries go on. Each time one of them dies young and painfully. That’s at least how the story goes, but I think it all goes wrong. I sigh as I drop my head into my hands listening to them prattle on stupid things and I think of how Stiles and I don’t fit into the things of the norm even for that of supernatural beings. Though the twins have always lived a life that’s only be explained as difficult."  
“What are you thinking that makes you have that look on your face?” I hear Cora ask me.  
I look up as I look at her, “I was thinking of the story of the last recorded time of when those sparks were alive. The sparks were always known to have rather tough lives. They always lose one or both parents young.”  
“You make it sound like they were siblings,” Stiles says to me.   
“The last sparks were they usually always are family. Though sometimes they would never have a chance to know cause one or both would die in childbirth.”  
Stiles nods his head as he looks at me, “How do you know all of this anyways?”  
I give him a small smile as I lean back into my seat, “It’s a bit of a long story.”  
“I’m okay with that and we’re waiting for the rest of the pack.”  
“Alright. It started when I moved to Ireland where one of the original sparks came from there back in the time of King Arthur. One was an ancestor of ours that ended up marrying into a Scandinavian family. Well, those sparks were forced into slavery by a Polish I think witch family where they were married off to the leader's children. The story was passed down a through the celts and it was even believed that merlin was actually part of the sparks family that if he was one or not is not known. Their story has been passed down by European families for centuries. Though their origin is only known at the time the time of the war and bloodshed far before kings and knights were in England. A time where magic and so much of our hidden world was running wild like nothing else ever mattered. There was a poem mother used to recite after she told me the story. It went something like beware the witch behind the red door for she will make those like forever no more. She said it was tied to the original story of the sparks. It started off with a small village next to the sea near the ice and sea. Twins, a brother, and sister were known by all but they started off as 3. For they had died in birth stories tell that the strongest of the twins was the one that had killed them in the womb of their mother. Stealing its power splitting it between that which remained. They were all to die in childbirth for they were cut from their mother’s wombs and raised by those of druid practice, not like the family they had come from. Their power was too strong for them to control so when they reached an age where they were believed able to fend for themselves they were shoved out of the village. Shunned by all for they feared their power that was never truly seen by any witch, druid, darach, were… all alike never saw such power. The druids said that they tried to contain what they could which is what is believed to create the occurrences of sparks as twins to try to control their power somehow. There there was a story of triplets that all lived that were sparks. Though since it was their mother’s death that sparked their magic alive at such a young age.”  
“Jada, keep to one story don't’ be pulling a Stiles… please,” I heard Isaac say from his spot in the back corner.   
“Fine… They were cast out and believed that those who had magic cursed them to lose those that they hold dear. This was never proven until they both met the loves of their lives 2 that lived by the light of the moon.”  
In the corner, I hear Isaac whisper, “Werewolves… really,” as he looks between Stiles and me.   
“They met them and quickly fell in love. They had forgotten about those who had tossed them away and started to help that… ‘village’ as they could. They were believed to be the first true emissaries so fuck you and other druids like you. Anyways the sparks started a small family with the wolves until 1 day they both disappeared believed to had burned in the fire that torched their packs home. Though after time passed it is shown that they were taken by witches from another land. The male twin I’m not sure what had become of him, but I know his sister was forced to have children with the elder of the coven’s, as I’ll call them, oldest. She killed herself the first chance she got.”  
“Their children back in England what happened to them?”  
“Only the spouses survived… They ended up dying of broken hearts survived each by 3 brothers. It was believed that they were actually siblings as well. That pack decided to leave England and somewhere else for a new start,” I lean back as I look to see the pack standing around looking at me with curious eyes full of mirth and wonder. “When the hell did I become the pack storyteller?”  
“Cause you know some really great stories. Why else?” Scott tells me and I give him a look as he tries to give me a cute little look.  
I give him a look over as I sigh knowing he’s right u used to tell stories all the time even when I wouldn't know anyone was there. I sigh as I rub my forehead as I look at the mark realizing that maybe I’m the cursed twin. The one that always seems to live the worse life compared to their twin. I shake my head as I tell myself in my head, ‘No Jada, you and Stiles will beat whatever the hell this spark curse is and we’ll both live the rest of our pain in the ass lives happily with the ones with we truly love.’  
“Jada, what are you thinking? Plus you never told us how you knew all this.”  
I sigh as I look at Stiles with an annoyed look, “Babcia told me when I met her in France.”  
“Babcia… our grandmother told you that story.”  
I nod my head as I lean back in the seat glaring at our babcia’s little parting gift, “Yeah, we met there when Clara and I went there for a small vacation during a spring break. We ran into Grandmother and sure we didn’t start out all that great, but we got along for a while before I realized just who the hell the woman was. That she was the one that caused our mother’s mind to go so fast.”  
“I thought that was her kick starting your magic in that accident.”  
I shake my head, “No, umm. My magic was kick started when I was born when mom did a spell to make it so I’d be able to live a long healthy life. The spell that fixed my heart if I recall that story correctly. She sensed it and tried to lock it away so I wouldn’t be able to use it, but when she crashed the car she unlocked the magic she hid from me, but the strength of my magic had built over the years before that even happened now it’s gotten even stronger. Anyways it’s a pack meeting, on whatever the hell it’s going to be about.”  
Derek looks at me as he says, “Well who else would know better how to fight magic than someone who practices it.”  
“They wouldn’t be hard to fight…. It’s just those who can get into your mind that you need to worry about. The entire coven would need to do the spell at once to try to control a pack of wolves much less an alpha. Though I’m more so worried about the vision I had that winded me in the hospital. James is getting help from an America shifter that hates you guys with a passion. I think her name started with a K… Any ideas?”  
They all shrug as Stiles speaks up, “The only person who’d hate us with a name that started with a K would be Kali… or Kate Argent but she’s dead.”  
“How’d that vile thing die anyways?”  
“Kali was killed by her ex-emissary turned darach. While Kate was killed by Peter.”  
“When Peter was the alpha, right?” They all nod and I look at the man who seemed to just appear on the stairs, “How did you kill her?”  
He gives me a lil look, “I ripped out her windpipe how else.”  
“Did you at least destroy the body?”  
They all look at me like I grew an extra head, “No, we left the body for the Argents and police.”  
“Yeah, well if she somehow turned then the Argents would kill her huh, just look at Gerad.”  
“So she’s the were then?”  
I shrug, “Who knows it could just be someone who hates the Hales for all we know. That vision was rather blurry. All I can do is tell you the flowers and their meanings. There was monkshood which means beware and strong foe, goldenrod means be cautious, rhododendron I'm dangerous but it can just be taken as dangerous by some, and nettle that’s lining the entrance means cruelty. Monkshood is basically a type of wolfsbane so it could be a were or who knows maybe it’s something else… like a witch or something. It wouldn’t be babcia’s coven they hate werewolves more than they hate humans,” I add the last part before Stiles could open his big mouth.   
“What do you think those flowers would mean?”  
“It means that when James comes we’ll have an even bigger foe to fight. His ally is dangerous, cruel, and we need to be cautious probably cause they’re not exactly what they seem.” I close my eyes and slowly tilt my head and all I get in some sense is static and I hate it, “Sorry can’t see anything they have me drugged.”  
Cora sighs as she looks at me, “We wouldn’t have had to do that if you just kept the promise of not using magic.”  
I simply look at her and shrug as I start at the mark that is like a black thread of death linking everyone that I’ve ever cared about together as it slowly kills them one by one.”  
“So how do we know which person it’ll start with?”  
I simply shrug my shoulders, “It’ll be whoever will always come first from the others. Usually, it’s lovers than family than friends, but sometimes it’ll attach itself to a love you won’t admit to anyone cause that person will always be first. This spell is a bit odd so I’d like to remove it as soon as possible. By the way, Stiles are you still wearing that necklace that I gave you?”  
“Of course, Ci. I love the things you give me plus I always feel safer when I’m wearing it.”  
I chuckle as I look at him, “That’s cause it’s spelled to help heal you and prevent illnesses. I had been working on that spell on the necklace since I was sent away. I didn’t want us to end up like mom even if it started off as a curse.”  
“What do you mean started off as a curse?” Stiles ask and I shrug my shoulders as I grab my bag pulling out a small grimoire that I had gotten in my travels.   
Stiles gets excited as he sees what I pulled out. “What’s that?”  
I look at the old and musty book in my hands, “Our family’s spell book that I kindly took from our grandmother while I was in France.it was supposed to go to our mother and then it was supposed to one of us. Hopefully, babcia didn’t come up with a new spell or else we might be in trouble. I’ll be able to write a spell to undo the curse, but I don’t know how long that’d take. Stiles, you remember our Polish lessons don’t you?”  
“A little bit, why?”  
“Cause I need you to read through this though if there’s anything that might help, but if you run into anything besides English and Polish just give it to me.”  
Stiles nods his head and I sigh as we sit back and read through the entire grimoire in a short amount of time. I sigh in relief when I finally find the spell I want. It’s simple reciting it and I watch as the original spell is written on the blank sheet of paper in my hand. Well, babcia really did that easy of a spell and her wording as well, there’s gotta be something spoken in this that I need to be careful of how I word the spell to take this off me.   
“Bless it be and undo the curse that has been done to me. Bring back the light and remove the darkness that taints those that I love and those that love me.”  
I lift my arm and slowly open my eyes not even realizing that I had closed them and I let a sigh of relief as the mark fades from sight. At least they aren’t real witches that could make fun of that stupid little spell I had created. I think a bit and it shows that the curse is done and I realized probably the real reason she had done the curse so I’d use my magic and she’d be able to find me.


	12. Part of Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter it's a bit long and rambly, but I hope you and enjoy and see hints of future ideas and just where this story is heading. it's a lil something of me in here as is everything I write.

Stiles looks at me as he asks, “What do you mean she just did it for you'd use your magic?”

“It’s one of the last spells that mother cast on us to hide us from those who’d seek us. She can sense where our magic is all, but not a whole lot. She knows we’re still in California, but that’s it. Look it's like pissing off a werewolf or even a powerful witch their eyes will flash.  A lot of times when I do a spell my eyes will light up a vibrant purple, but that’s mostly during stronger spells.”

“I did kinda notice a change that was a couple seconds, but that didn’t notice all that much. I guess I’m used to people flashing eyes at me by now.”

I nod my head as I lean back in my seat as I look at them the wolves seem confused so I focus on something and my eye color changes from the green to a purple. They seem to be fascinated with this fact but it’s not like I care what they’d think anyways. 

I lean back as I look at Derek as he clears his throat, “Why did it look like you were surrounded by nature itself.”

I sigh as I sit back up, “it’s cause sparks were part of a witch druid hybrids the first line to harness the magic of the world or so it’s said. Sparks are like nature itself since that’s where their magic and themselves come from. The spell that made sparks what they are was made through a nemeton that was soon later burned in the UK years ago by someone who went by the name Cary to stop Diva and Airell the original sparks from completing a spell that would stop her.”

“You know their names… How?” 

I look at my hands wondering if I should tell them the spell I had done when I was close to Stonehenge…. I’ll leave that out for now, “I just heard it from some old druids I met while in Ireland nothing special. I’m heading off to bed this is just been a frustrating day.”

I swear I only have 2 weeks before something big goes down. I ignore them as I make my way to my room. I close the door making my way to the desk to open up an even older and stronger grimoire that is what I really took from my grandmother the other one was what was left of our mother’s. I flip a few pages until I find the page I want, but I can’t do it until the full moon. Damn this book has too many spells meant to be during a full moon cause a full moon is just a bit below an eclipse in the amount of magical power it can give. 

There’s a knock on the bedroom door before Cora walks in holding a small box, “I have something for you.”

“What is it?”

She shrugs, “I’m not sure your mom said to hold it for your 16th birthday and since that day passed I think it’s time to give it to you.”

I smile as I take the small box, “You never opened it did you even without knowing I was alive or not.”

Cora shakes her head, “I never wanted to mostly cause it gave me hope that I’d get to see you again.”

“Am I that important to you, That you had to hold onto something that would try to bring you hope that you’d see me again?”

Cora shrugs as she looks at me, “Maybe, maybe not. All I have to say is that I care about you ever since we were little girls. The first human I ever truly met and you became the entire world to me. You helped teach me so much especially since I thought a bit lowly of humans, but then I met you. I met the girl who without her powers than ran with wolves at the age of 7. You ran and learned to fight alongside me even besting me and my youngest brother for most of that time.”

I shrug, “You and I both know most of that had to deal with what had happened to keep me alive. My mother had done a spell to basically make me stronger and almost impossible to get ill cause of the curse her mother and sorts had done. A spell that by giving me a new heart that was spelled to do so, a spelled heart that would make me strong enough to be able to live. Though the heart that my mother had used some kind of heart to do this. A heart that belongs that of a human.”

Cora nods as she pushes me down onto my bed, “You must rest. I’m sure you will have good dreams tonight. I mixed a special dream pillow of chamomile and lemon balm to help you sleep through the night.”

I smile at her as she goes to get up, but I pull her down to my side, “No, please don’t go. I do not wish to be alone. The mark is gone, but I fear the dreams such a thing will still give me in the time to come.”

I watch Cora’s eyes light up with a small light as she kisses my forehead before she goes to change probably. So I sit in my bed looking at the ceiling and as the night sky and the lights outside light up the room. I look around hoping the fear and dread will not be sighted until I see a figure dressed in black with a dark scarf covering half his face while the other is shrouded in darkness. I feel a hand being placed over my mouth as the words are whispered into my ear, “You may have escaped part of your fate but my brother is still looking for you for retribution of the child of his you had killed while it still laid within yourself.”

The only word going through my mind as darkness overtakes me is Luke. I truly wonder just how many people hate me in just this lifetime. I wonder if Carry is still alive. Babcia’s coven hates me not just for my mother, but for what I had done to free Clara and other wares from their dungeons. There’s sweet Luke who’s only crime was his love for me, but then his brother had to go and destroy what little happiness we had when he defiled the love he had for his brother as much as he had me. I had only run away when I had found myself pregnant and not wanting my family to know so when Fi took me to Ireland and I had my abortion I felt free but also I had weighed my heart heavily especially after the news of Luke’s suicide had reached my ears. I had dreamed of his death shortly after and all I can do is blame his brother and me for the betrayal we had done to him. His brother I had cursed and Luke well I said a prayer for him and his family. 

My dreams are that of happiness of me being happily pregnant with a child though I had always feared I couldn’t have one after what I had done. I don’t see much more than hands covering my own in deep care as if they’re scared they could hurt me or the baby. The dream does turn dark though when I find myself in a dank smelling cellar along with a few other people that I can not see. There’s only sounds of whimpers and pleas for help to gods that do not exist in this world. I hear something heavy fall to the ground in the distance outside the cellar and everyone goes silent. 

I look outside until I see a dark figure wrapped in robes that are to hide their identity, but I know who it is and I’m filled with emotions of joy and anger.

“What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave?” I ask my love as she throws back her hood as she leans down to look at the door of my cell. 

“And I thought I told you in our vows that I would never leave you. That I would fight beside you until the very end. I could not leave you nor your child alone in these pits.”

“Then you are fool. These people wish for your kind and those who procreate with them to die. Look around we’re in cells laced in everything that is werewolf poison. I can’t even touch it for fear of our child that grows in my womb.”

I watch as she pulls on thick leather gloves making quick work on the cell’s lock, “That I know and why I had come. I can not let the love of my life die much less be held captive by these dolts. These hunters are the worse kind for they fear all that is different from them. They are filled with rapists, thieves, and murders. They do not care who they harm even if humans who have no idea of our world.” there’s a clicking sound and I watch her pull the door open as silent as possible before she pulls me to her kissing me deeply on the lips. “I have missed you my loving wife and soon we can have a true reunion like we deserve. Then we will receive our payback, but not until after our child is born. I will not have them born in blood and hate like I was.”

I feel a kiss on my forehead as a whisper is spoken, “Spoken like a true mother.”

“Much unlike my own,” I tell her with distaste and disgust in my tone. 

I snap out of it when I feel the bed move under new weight causing me to tense up. I feel a hand reach out and sooth me in only the way Cora knows how. 

“What took you?”

“Sorry, it seems Derek had some questions for me. It seems to me though you had fallen asleep,” she moves her hand until she starts patting at nothing, “Where’s the dream pillow?”

She gets up and moves around the bedroom until she sighs and reaches into the side table drawer pulling out a new one, “Luckily I made more than one knowing how you and Stiles have habits of tossing and turning in your sleep.”

I chuckle as I pull Cora close to me knowing in a way I’m betraying Clara, but deep in my heart, I know that Clara still will never be Cora. She’ll never take the large chunk of it that Cora had claimed for herself all those years ago. Still, I don’t think I’ll leave Clara cause she’s the one I care about at the moment. I start to fall back asleep as Cora rubs my back humming a song that we both loved as kids. 

I fall asleep and I don’t dream of anything else that night making it rather peaceful for once. No nightmares and no visions that I’d have to deal with. Instead, it was a deep slumber that I haven’t truly had for so many years. Not since I was 7 years old. I smile slightly when I wake up around Cora’s head is resting on my chest as she snuggles in closer to me. I rub her back gently as I roll her onto the other side of the bed for I can get up and head to the bathroom and maybe a run too. 

I set up the coffee machine then quickly make some eggs for I can eat. As the coffee finishes before Derek walks into the kitchen looking like death itself. I pour some coffee for him, “You look like shit, Der. What the hell happened after I went to bed?”

Derek sighs as he gets the coffee downing the cup quickly before he takes the pot and refills his cup, “Your brother is why.”

I tilt my head, “My brother, what the hell did he do?”

“Well, he spent rest of the pack meeting with that fucking book you gave him and then after everyone left he stayed.”

I place a hand up like so, “So he does that all the time ignoring people in favor of a new book or whatever.”

“Well that wasn’t eh problem I let him stay until he realized how late it was, but he didn’t leave instead he climbed into bed with me wrapping himself around me. He drooled over my chest as he mumbled a bunch of gibberish.”

‘Well he only gets close like that in his sleep when he likes someone so how about you just freaking confess already.”

“Even with that it stills doesn’t mean that your brother loves me like I love him. The idea that I could lose him scares me.”

“Ohh… look there’s the sleepy head now,” I tell him as my brother walks into the room with complete bedhead. 

I chuckle as my brother walks over to the seat next to Derek laying his head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around Derek. He keeps mumbling nonsense as if nothing else really matters and such. I chuckle as I snap a few pictures with my phone. 

“I have a spell that I need to do. There’s another one that will be on the full moon mostly cause then I can call forth the black dog of Beacon Hills Cemetary for a lil help.”

“Why do you need to do that?”

“Cause my goal is to set the fight near there and if so the black dog will be a great help. Before you the ask the black dog is a known protector of a cemetery and a guardian spirit of the dead. It was rumored that the first person buried in a cemetery would suffer that fate so they started burying dogs first in their place. They are rather strong and almost indestructible. If anything happens to them there’s always a spell to fix the issue.”

“Still to destroy a spirit,” Derek says as he rubs Stiles’ head. 

I chuckle as I look at him, “So you say, but you can’t destroy a spirit like that. Though you can devour it or burn the soul out, you can’t just destroy it.”

“You know all of this how?”

“It’s in an ancient book that I found in a library that I had read years ago. I memorized most of the information in books like such so that I could put it to use in the future. It was a bit harder to do in that library cause technically the Library of Alexandria was destroyed through years of pillaging and fires until it was lost in the flood. The books were taken by a high council of witches planning on hiding the books in fear of the hands that would get hold of them. They left them in a secret hidden library and weaponry of their own that only a select few in the world of today know about. It’s almost like that bunker in that show Stiles loves watching even though the reputation of some of the monsters are off. Though there was a tribe of werewolves that enjoyed taking hearts as trophies a while back.”

Derek chuckles, “Yeah, how do you know so much about monsters the way you do?”

“I’ve met a whole lot of them even those wearing human skin.”

Derek nods his head as he looks at me, “Aren’t we all?”

I shake my head, “Nope, there’s some great people in this world. Like I was in Rome around the time Spartacus had held his rebellion. Oh, and when they had killed Ceasar that had made me happy that guy was the biggest pain. There were some friends that I made while fighting with them though especially after my husband was killed by Ceasar himself. Too bad, I had to set his own people on him not that much later. It was rather funny watching him lose his mind before they slaughtered him. That was rather funny. I brought him back to life long enough to know that he got what he deserved. Though somehow… someone I knew had gone crazy killing himself, my children, 2 friends of mine that were over, and me. It wasn’t a very pretty day.”

“So you killed Ceasar and brought him back just so you could in a way torture him.”

I sigh as I shrug my shoulders, “He deserved all that I did to him. They all did. Every single person I've killed in a life. It’s been a rather peaceful few generations where killing is a bit of a harder option but in times of war and fighting. Where it was killed or be killed. It wasn’t easy and someone had to protect us. So I took up the title to do so. I disconnected myself from nature and from that which would be counted as Druid or wiccan like. I destroyed that connection and only Stiles has that left. I’d try to reconnect, but I fear that I have too much blood on my hands even if they were all bad people. Caesar though was a little personal. He had killed my husband and so many others that I loved cause he was… in his own way pure evil. Though it did take a little longer for that seed I had placed for his subjects to kill him to do so.”

“Is there anything else we should worry about? Secrets that will be knocking on our door?”

I shake my head, “No, well ghosts maybe but they’re a bit difficult to raise… most of the time and babcia hates ghosts they’re a lil difficult to control compared to let’s say living creatures. Ghosts  might be fun to remind me that I’m not a true part of nature like I used to.”

“Oh shut up didn’t look like you were disconnected, but maybe cause you believe that so much you are. You are disconnected through something that is in your mind and not nature itself throwing you to the side.”

“Yeah, maybe.”


	13. Reconnect

Derek is staring at me, but when we hear movement we look up to see Stiles and Cora standing there. Cora looks guilty probably listening in while Stiles… Stiles just seemed confused. 

“What’s going on?” my brother asks looking between us. 

I smile gently and sadly, “Nothing, I was just talking to Derek about the past and how I’m a bit disconnected from nature. So I was thinking to do a spell to try and reconnect with that power of mine and since you might be thinking of starting the training in magic.” He smiles as he nods his head and I chuckle as I look at him, “Yeah, just let me see what mom had left for me and go from there.”

I walk into my room to grab the small black box from the desk. I start to walk back to everyone as I open the box. On top is an envelope and right below it is 2 ancient Celtic warrior shield knot pendants.

I stare at them as I walk over to Stiles showing him, “These look almost as old as our souls, Stiles. This is scary as fuck. I know them from somewhere.”

I feel like I’m about to burst into tears as I stare at them like they're trying to hit the memories from that very first life and looking over at Stiles he looks about the same state as I am.

Both Cora and Derek are wrapped around us holding onto us tightly, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. I just know these pendants…. They belonged to Stiles and me when we were Diva and Airell. I can feel the pull of the magic it’s us. There were a few more to this collection that we had made for our original loved ones. They’re spelled to protect us from those who wish us harm. Wearing these should hide our magic signature from others. Spelled stronger than that which mom had done. This is filled with old magic. Where… Where did mom find these?” I wipe my eyes as I stare at them…. “I guess we should read her letter.”

“My dearest children, I’m so sorry for the life that I had dragged you into. I know all the lives you have lived around this world have been beyond normal for those like us. Sure you fall in love and have children most of the time, but your lives have always ended in tragedy. All cause of the curse your sister had put on you in that life. All cause you and your brother had only wished to be with the ones you loved for all of time. She was jealous and she became vindictive. I’m afraid for you 2, my dear children. I will not be there whenever you face the darkness of the world. The darkness that is in all of us, but most of all your enemies’ hearts will be blacker than you’d ever believe. Be careful and protect each other and the ones you love with all the power that you’ve been given. Beware my mother’s coven wants the 2 of you for their own gain just like they had all those years ago when Cary had sold you to them. It has been many… many generations since you’ve been a part of the coven and I’m sorry to say that you were brought back in this life. Call in all the favors that you know people owe you cause when they come you’ll need it.

Remember I love you 2 with all of my being even when this curse takes what’s left of my mind. Be strong my dzieci (children) you’ll need it. Kocham cię z całego serca pamiętam to (I love you with all of my heart remember that).

With all the love I have, 

Your mother Claudia Stilinski.”

I put my hand against my mouth as I try to hold in my sobs. 

“What curse was she talking about?”

“The curse our mother’s family and coven had put on her. I think it was after they had found out that we were born and we had lived. Witches… sparks… like us can be rather dangerous to covens that are more on the darker side of the spectrum.”

“Isn’t there just dark and light magic?”

I start laughing so hard I start crying, “No, there’s more to magic. Magic is just part of nature it isn’t good or bad, it’s magic. It’s easier to label it though cause of the times that have been kinda looked down upon in our community cause of what they can do. I guess it’s counted as evil magic, but those spells and potions can be used as good. Just don’t listen to druids about our type of magic cause they kinda hate us in a way. They’re all about balance and nature when really they’re right but also very full of shit. Part of the reason why Deaton and I don’t get along. Then if you think of what happened with Alex and how unhelpful he had been. Look let’s do that spell to reconnect with nature and go from there. So grab your necklace, put it on, and let’s go to my little space of heaven.”

“Where?”

“The cave that I’ve been doing a lot of my spell work and I had moved most of my stuff for spell work these cause it’s safer no one can get there without my blessing. So it’s better than keeping it all with me and it’s a perfect place to cast…. It’s just beautiful a small piece of heaven.”

 

Finding our way into the cave I lead the way to the small area I had created to hold my ingredients and stones. 

Stiles' face is in complete awe, “This place is amazing. How did you find it?”

“Don’t really remember I just remember being here a lot with Cora when we were younger. Anyways, let’s get everything set for the spell and we’ll perform it tonight in a clearing not that far from here, the trees are placed around it in a perfect circle so it’s nice for these kind of things.”

I start by showing the basics of how to prepare and what you can use everything for. As we make the ingredients for ourselves specifically for this spell. As it gets later I sigh in relief, ‘Alright, Stiles let’s go and do this spell. At least it’s not the full moon I still have a few days until the full moon for the black dog spell.”

“Black Dog…? You mean the graveyard guardian… spirit…?

I nod my head as we enter the clearing stepping over the rocks I had set around the circle, “Okay, I need you to take the sage and burn it while walking around the circle. Make sure it’s smoking pretty well.”

“Why do you always seem to use Sage for beginning of spells?”

“I told you already it’s to cleanse the area. Sage is used a lot for healing spells and potions unless it’s an antidote. Then it might, but counts on what and such. Let’s just get this spell going.” I look at the fire pit as I wave my hand, “Ogień (fire).”

As the fire starts up I chuckle a little bit at Stiles look, “When can I do that?” he asks.

“It should be soon it’s not that hard to do. It took training to make sure I could stop messing with the elements, but every witch is different. Some are only focused 1 element as a strength and some more. There’s also those who specialize in most healing magic instead of offensive.”

I hand my brother his ingredient bag, “So we’re to take this and make it into a tea. We drink it and then perform the ritual. Just to warn you, you might be a bit hungover in the morning.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” I tell him as I hand him the cup with hot water, “Just drink up and read the words on the paper it might be a bit weird, but it’ll work out for the best.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Ahh… well, you’ll see when it happens.”

I make sure we drink the tea at the same time as well as the spell. I watch as I feel myself being sucked into a different place and I let out a sigh as I find myself sitting in front of 2 other people with Stiles at my side. 

“What’s going on?”

“If we are to reconnect with nature and magic I guess we are to reconnect with our original lives.”

“Airell and Diva,” Stiles says as he stares at the faces in front of us. 

They look almost exactly like us, but their hair is a little bit reddish and their eyes are more of a wolfish yellow. 

I bow slightly to them and they smile softly at us, “So this is what we’ve become in time pass.”

I nod my head, “Yes, we are here to reconnect  with our magic with the source of magic.”

I watch as Airell smiles, “Really, is that all or is there something else.”

I turn away, “The coven that you were sold to, we were born to it and our babcia wants to us and our magic.”

“She wants to us you and your magic to try to create a powerful coven. They’ve always wanted more power.”

I roll my eyes, “That's an understatement. Look Mieczyslaw never really practiced magic in this life and me well the source is a lil mad with how I had used my magic all those years ago.”

Diva smiles, “We’ve always been the ones okay with killing if needed… When was your last kill?”

“It was in my last life in the 80’s. I had killed a man that attacked my home through revenge cause my children and husband were dead.Though I’ve only ever abused my magic was when I was reborn after Caesar had killed me and some friends and had brought Caesar back to life after helping his people kill him. He deserved it especially after a few of those friends being cursed by the gods cause they fought against Caesar.”

“We know what the gods were like, but most are gone finding something else to fill up their time. That’s the only time you say you truly abused your magic.”

“That I can clearly remember.”

“What of the Hale Fire?”

I tense up as Stiles and I trade looks, “Hale Fire… I had nothing to do with that.”

“But you did. You tried to save more of them with your magic and strange what little you had to try to save more than Cora…. That is how Peter Hale survived and how his mind had become twisted.”

“I didn’t do that. I remember running and being there. I remember crying then everything was black. I didn’t do anything.”

“So you say, but you had cast something without the knowledge.”

Stiles looks between Diva and me confused but so does Airell. I look down at my hands knowing all that has been to pass and afraid that in reconnecting with the original twins what would happen to all our memories. I don’t want Stiles to face the lives we had lived it’d be worse than reliving what happened with the nogitsune. 

“He needs to do this. Airell and I were always equal in our magic and if Mieczyslaw wants to be on the same level. Mieczyslaw needs to face his past. I know that we’ve always seen our brother’s as weak, but he’s anything but he’s far stronger than we’ve ever believed.”

“He’s my brother and I had always protected him.”

“Until you ran away. Instead of fighting to come home you ran away.”

I look at the woman, “You and I both know how he is when he loses someone. Though we were always lucky before to either lose both or one of them when they were young enough. Losing our mother when we were 10 hurt us both. Though he had shut me out and then abandoned me. Also it was protecting him. I wanted to use magic and it’s too dangerous with us being close together.”

Airell and Diva look down at Stiles and my necks, “Well with those they’ll protect you. Remember that we are not to harm the good and harm those who wish to do harm. It’s our life's work to better the world, but keep the practice of killing to a minimum.”

I nod my head as I look at her, “I’ll keep that in mind. What will happen when we reconnect?”

“All your past life memories will be clearer than before and spells that we’ve all made and kept close to our hearts you’ll remember. In a way, you’ll be more clever, brilliant, and powerful than ever.”

I take a deep breath still smelling the burning sage, but there’s a slight chill that is trying to seep into this place we’re in. 

“We must complete this quickly for it seems we have someone creeping in on us. Take our hands and open your minds let all of us in. Do not fear as you call us all forth.”

I feel Stiles fear so I take his hand as I slip the amulet that I had made for him to protect him from illness of body and soul. Something to protect him from evil spirits and spells of bad intent. 

“I won’t let anything ever happen to you again. This I promise, Stiles,” I feel the tears fall as I look him in the eye. 

I see tears shining within his as well as he nods his head. As we let go of each other’s hands I place my hands out with my palms facing out. 

“I ask to bring in the knowledge that lies within me from the lives I have lived. In the name of all and that of my very first life Diva.”

I close my eyes as I feel energy rush into my body and I keen over holding my stomach when it stops. 

I hear Stiles mumbled, “I feel sick.”

I open my eyes to find us back in the cavern to see it covered in protective runes and symbols. How did no one notice these before?

_ Cause you did no have your eyes open. _

I look at Stiles who’s leaning over looking like he wants to throw up. I walk over to him and start patting his back. 

“It’ll pass,” even though I still feel rather sick, “Come on let’s go home.”

“Home?”

“Yeah, home. Let’s go see dad.”

Stiles smiles at me before he seems to get dizzy before he falls down. I keep call out his name as I grab him. I take a deep breath and I know it’s nothing horrid. He seems to be exhausted and I sigh of course he’d be tired if the first true spell he had done is this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking for the next chapter I'll be doing something in Stile's POV what do you think?


End file.
